Love Story
by ampa
Summary: Imagínense a Darcy y Lizzy en tiempos modernos, en otro lugar, con un pasado distinto, pero con un romance igual de apasionante y encantador, espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

La historia le pertenece a Erich Segal y los personajes a Jane Austen.

* * *

¿Qué se puede decir de una muchacha de veinticinco años que murió?  
Que era hermosa. Y terriblemente inteligente. Que adoraba a Mozart y a Bach. Y a los Beatles. Y a mí. Un día en que la chica me metía en el mismo saco con esos tipos del ramo de la música, le pregunté en qué orden nos adoraba, y la chica contestó, sonriendo: Alfabético. También yo sonreí en aquel entonces. Pero ahora pienso en ello, y me pregunto que dadas mis iniciales, quedaría situado entre Bach y Mozart. De todos modos, es lo cierto que no ocupo el primer lugar en la lista, cosa que, por alguna razón estúpida, me fastidia como nadie puede figurarse, acaso porque siempre crecí con la idea de que en todo debo ser siempre el número uno. Herencia familiar, desde luego.

A fines de mi último curso, me dio por ir a estudiar en la biblioteca de Radcliffe. Y no sólo para recrear la vista, aunque reconozco que me encantaba mirar. El local es tranquilo, allí nadie me conocía, y los libros de reserva estaban menos solicitados. La víspera de uno de mis exámenes de historia, aún no había abierto ni el primero de los libros de mi lista, enfermedad endémica de Harvard. Me acerqué al mostrador de los libros de reserva con la intención de obtener uno de los tomos que habían de sacarme de apuros al día siguiente. En el mostrador trabajaban dos chicas. Una de ellas alta, del tipo tenista; la otra tipo ratoncillo, y con gafas. Opté por la Minnie Mouse con cuatro ojos.

- Oye, ¿tenéis La Decadencia de la Edad Media?

Me echó una ojeada.

- ¿Y vuestra biblioteca de qué os sirve? – me preguntó.

- Ya sabes que Harvard tiene derecho a utilizar la biblioteca de Radcliffe.

- Déjate de derechos, Preppie (N/T: apelativo vulgar con que entre los estudiantes se designan a los alumnos de la Prep School, curso preuniversitario para muchachos ricos). Es una cuestión de ética. Vosotros tenéis cinco millones de libros. Nosotras unos pocos millares apenas.

¡Dios me valga! ¡Vaya con la niña! El clásico tipo de sabihonda, la clase de muchacha que cree que por el hecho de que la proporción de Radcliffe a Harvard es de cinco a uno, las chicas deben ser a la fuerza cinco veces más listas. Normalmente a ese tipo de niñas las hago trizas, pero en aquel momento necesitaba el maldito libro, y lo necesitaba de mala manera.

-Oye, necesito ese condenado libro.

-Un poco más de modos, Preppie, por favor.

¿Por qué estás tan segura de que procedo de una Prep School?

Porque tienes todo el aire de ser tonto y rico – dijo la muchacha, quitándose las gafas.

Pues metiste la pata –protesté –. Soy listo y pobre, para que te enteres.

¡Qué va, Preppie! Yo sí soy lista y pobre.

La chica me miraba a los ojos. Bueno, de acuerdo, es posible que tenga el aire de ser rico, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que una niña de Radcliffe – ni aun por sus lindos ojos – me llamara tonto.

¿En qué te basas para considerarte tan lista? – le pregunté.

En que no estaría dispuesta a ir a tomar un café contigo – respondió.

Ni a mí se me ocurriría invitarte.

En eso se nota que eres tonto – dijo entonces.

Quiero explicar por qué la invité a tomar café. Capitulando con astucia en el momento crucial – es decir, fingiendo que así de pronto me entraban ganas de invitarle -, conseguí el libro que necesitaba. Y como la muchacha no podía salir hasta que se cerrara la biblioteca, tuve tiempo de sobra para asimilar unas cuantas frases lapidarias acerca de la evolución de la influencia sobre la realeza, que a fines del siglo XI pasó del clero a los leguleyos. En el examen saqué 19 sobre 20, casualmente, la misma calificación que asigné a las piernas de Lizzy la primera vez que salió de detrás del mostrador. En cambio, debo decir que no pude conceder matrícula de honor a su atuendo; para mi gusto resultaba demasiado bohemia. Me fastidió en especial el chisme indio que utilizaba como bolso. Menos mal que no se me ocurrió decírselo, porque luego descubrí que ella misma lo había diseñado.  
Fuimos al Restaurante Midget (N/T: enano), un snack cercano que, a pesar de su nombre, no está reservado exclusivamente para la gente bajita. Encargué dos cafés y un helado de chocolate (para ella).

Me llamo Elizabeth Bennet – dijo la muchacha–, americana, de ascendencia inglesa. Como si hiciera falta decirlo.

Y estudiante de música – agregó.

Yo me llamo William – dije, por mi parte.

¿De nombre o de apellido? – preguntó Lizzy.

De nombre – respondí; y entonces le confesé que mi nombre completo era Fitzwilliam Darcy (Bueno, casi completo.)

Vaya – dijo la muchacha–. ¿Darcy, como la poetisa?

Sí – dije –, pero no somos parientes.

Durante el silencio que siguió, di las gracias, en mi interior, porque la chica no me había soltado la fastidiosa pregunta de costumbre: ¿Darcy, como la sala?. Porque yo tengo mi cruz particular, que consiste en ser pariente del tipo que pagó el Darcy Hall, el edificio más grande y más feo de Harvard Yard, un monumento colosal al dinero, la vanidad y el flagrante harvardismo de mi familia.  
Como he dicho, la chica enmudeció de pronto. ¿Era posible que hubiésemos agotado los temas de conversación? ¿Acaso la había decepcionado por el hecho de no ser pariente de la poetisa? ¡Quién sabe! Simplemente, Lizzy permanecía allí sentada, dirigiéndome una vaga sonrisa. Por hacer algo, eché mano de sus cuadernos de notas. Tenía una calografía curiosa, una letra pequeña, puntiaguda; y no usaba mayúsculas. (¿Quién creería ser, e.e. cummings?) Y seguía unos cursos francamente inocentes, la niña: Literatura Comparada 105; Música 150; Música 201…

¿Música 201? ¿No es un curso del último ciclo?

Asintió con la cabeza; la verdad es que apenas logró disimular lo orgullosa que se sentía de ello.

Polifonía del Renacimiento.

¿Polifonía? ¿Y eso qué es?

Nada sexual, Preppie.

¿Cómo le toleraba aquellos modales? ¿Acaso la chica no leía el _Crimson_? ¿No sabía quién era yo?

Oye, ¿no sabes quién soy yo?

Claro –respondió Lizzy, casi con desprecio–. El amo de Darcy Hall.

Era evidente que no sabía quién era.

Yo no soy el _amo_ de Darcy Hall –quise puntualizar–. Se da el caso de que mi bisabuelo regaló el edificio a Harvard.

Para que su biznieto pudiera tener la seguridad de ingresar en la escuela.

Aquello ya era demasiado.

Lizzy, si estás tan convencida de que soy un don nadie, ¿por qué te has empeñado en que te invitara un café?

Me miró fijamente a los ojos y sonrió.

Me gusta tu cuerpo –dijo.

Saber perder forma parte del arte de ser un gran campeón. Sin paradojas. Un rasgo característico de la gente de Harvard consiste en saber convertir cualquier derrota en una victoria.  
_Mala suerte, Darcy. Jugasteis estupendamente.  
De veras que me alegro de que hayáis ganado vosotros, muchachos. Quiero decir que os hacía tanta falta ganar…  
_Claro que es mejor un triunfo rotundo y claro. Quiero decir que, a ser posible, es preferible el tanto en el último minuto. Y mientras acompañaba a Lizzy a su residencia, yo confiaba todavía en acabar por vencer a aquella mocosuela de Radcliffe.

Oye, mocosuela, el viernes por la noche hay el partido de hockey de Darmouth.

¿Y qué?

Que me gustaría que fueses.

Con el respeto que las niñas de Radcliffe suelen mostrar por el deporte, Jenny respondió:

¿Y por qué demonios tendría que ir a aguantar un asqueroso partido de hockey?

Contesté, en tono falsamente indiferente:

Porque juego yo.

Siguió una breve pausa. Creo que pude oír cómo caía la nieve.

¿En qué bando? –preguntó.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias viviana y gloriacor por sus comentarios =D éste capítulo no es tan interesante, pero después se pone mejor

La historia es de Erich Segal y los personajes de Jane Austen.

* * *

_Fitzwilliam Darcy IV Último curso  
Nacido en Ipswich, Mass. Phillips Exeter  
Edad: 20 años 1'78 m. 83 kilos.  
Materia: Estudio Sociales  
Cuadro de Honor: 1961, 1962, 1963  
All-Yvy Primer Equipo: 1962, 1963  
Carrera proyectada: Derecho_

En aquellos momentos, Lizzy ya habría leído mi ficha en el programa. Me aseguré por partida triple de que el manager hiciera llegar un programa a sus manos.  
_¡Válgame Dios, Darcy! ¿Es tu primera conquista?  
Cierra el pico, o te tragarás los dientes.  
_Durante el precalentamiento, ya en la pista de hielo, no la saludé con la mano (¡vaya cursilería!) ni siquiera miré hacia donde ella estaba. Y sin embargo, sospecho que Lizzy creyó que la miraba. Supongo que no se quitó las gafas durante el himno nacional por respeto a la bandera, digo yo.  
Hacia la mitad de la segunda parte, estábamos ganando al Darthmouth por 0 a 0. Es decir, Davey Johnston y yo estábamos a punto de perforar sus redes. Los malditos Verdes lo intuyeron y empezaron a jugar duro, con la esperanza de rompernos un par de huesos antes de que los dejáramos para el arrastre. Sus hinchas ya empezaban a chillar exigiendo sangre. Y en hockey eso significa literalmente sangre, o, de lo contrario, un tanto. Por aquello de _noblesse oblige_, jamás les he negado ninguna de las dos cosas.  
Al Redding, el centro del Darthmouth, cargó a través de la delantera azul, y yo me lancé contra él, le arrebaté el tejo y corrí hacia su puerta. Los hinchas rugían. Vi a Davey Johnston a mi izquierda, pero decidí realizar la jugada yo solo, puesto que el guardameta era un tipo cobarde a quien yo ya había metido el miedo en el cuerpo cuando jugaba con el Deerfield. Antes de que pudiera lanzar un gol, los dos defensas contrarios se arrojaron contra mí, y tuve que patinar por detrás de la puerta para no perder el tejo. Allí andábamos los tres, pegando fuertes a los maderos y unos a otros. En las agarradas de esa clase siempre adopto la táctica de zurrar con fuerza a cualquier cosa que luzca los colores contrarios. Por aquí, debajo de nuestros patines, andaba sin duda el tejo, pero por el momento los tres nos dedicábamos a zurrarnos de lo lindo.  
El árbitro tocó el silbato.

- ¡Eh, tú, dos minutos de suspensión!

Miré hacia él. Me señalaba a mí. ¿A mí? Pero, ¿qué había hecho yo para merecer un castigo?

- ¡Hombre, árbitro, ¿qué he hecho yo?

Bueno, el tipo no estaba para diálogos. Gritó en dirección a los de la mesa de control: Número siete, dos minutos sin cesar de agitar los brazos señalándome a mí.  
Me hice un poco el remolón, como es de rigor. El público siempre espera una protesta, por más clara que sea la falta. El árbitro me echó de la pista, gesticulando. Hirviendo en cólera, patine hacia la jaula de los castigos. Mientras subía a la tarima, entre los golpes de mis patines contra los maderos, oí los ladridos de los altavoces:

- Castigo, Darcy de Harvard. Dos minutos. Suspensión.

La multitud aulló; varios fanáticos del Harvard pusieron en duda la visión y la honradez de los árbitros. Yo me senté, y procuré concentrarme en recobrar el aliento, sin atreverme a mirar hacia la pista, donde el Darthmouth nos aventajaba en número.

- ¿Por qué te quedas ahí sentado mientras todos tus amigos están jugando?

Era la voz de Lizzy. Ignorándola, empecé a animar a mis compañeros.

- ¡Adelante, Harvard, a por el tejo!

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste mal?

Me volví hacia ella y le respondí. Al fin y al cabo yo la había invitado.

- Me pasé de la raya.

Y volví a mirar cómo mis compañeros de equipo intentaban anular los decididos esfuerzos de Al Redding por marcar.

- ¿Y es una falta grave?

- Lizzy, por favor, estoy intentando concentrarme

- ¿En qué?

- ¡En cómo voy a pasar por la piedra a ese cerdo de Al Redding!

Miré de nuevo hacia la pista, para apoyar moralmente a los míos.

- ¿Eres un jugador sucio?

Mis ojos estaban clavados en la meta, en nuestra portería, que en aquel momento era un hervidero de cerdos Verdes. Ardía en deseos de saltar de nuevo a la pista. Jenny insistió.

- ¿Serías capaz de pasarme a mí por la piedra?

Le respondí sin volverme.

- Eso es lo que voy a hacer si no cierras el pico.

- Me voy. Adiós.

Cuando me volví, Lizzy ya había desaparecido. Al tiempo que me levantaba para buscarla con la mirada entre el público, me dijeron que mi suspensión de dos minutos había tocado a su fin. Salté la barrera, y al hielo otra vez.  
La multitud celebró con vítores mi reincorporación. Con Darcy en el extremo, seguro que ganaremos. Donde quiera que se hubiese escondido, sin duda Lizzy oiría el entusiasmo que suscitaba mi reaparición, así que, ¿qué me importaba dónde estuviera?  
¿Dónde está Lizzy?  
Al Redding disparó un tiro mortal, que nuestro guardameta desvió hacia Gene Kennaway, quien lanzó el tejo en dirección a mí. Mientras corría en pos del tejo, creí que me sobraba una décima de segundo para echar una ojeada a las gradas en busca de Lizzy, y así lo hice. Y la vi. Allí estaba.  
Inmediatamente después me encontré sentado en el santo suelo.  
Dos cochinos Verdes me habían embestido, me encontraba de culo en el hielo, y me sentía - ¿Válgame Dios! -–abrumado de bochorno. ¡Darcy derribado! Oía a los hinchas del Harvard gimiendo por mí, mientras resbalaba, intentando levantarme, y a los hinchas del Darthmouth, sedientos de sangre, coreando:

- ¡Dadle, dadle, dadle!

¿Qué pensaría Lizzy?  
El Darthmouth volvió a lanzar el tejo hacia nuestra puerta, y nuevamente nuestro guardameta lo rechazó. Kennaway la pasó a Johnston, quien lo lanzó hacia mí. (Al fin me había levantado de nuevo.) La multitud estaba que ardía. Aquello tenía que ser un tanto. Agarré el tejo y me arrojé como un rayó contra la línea azul del Darthmouth. Dos defensas enemigos se lanzaban contra mí.

- ¡Vamos, William, vamos! ¡Hazles papilla!

Oí la voz aguda de Lizzy por encima del rugido de la multitud. Un grito exquisitamente violento. Le hice un quiebro a uno de los defensas, choqué con el otro con tal violencia que quedó sin aliento y entonces –en lugar de disparar en posición falsa- pasé el tejo a Davey Johnston, que había aparecido a mi derecha. Y Davey lo incrustó en la red. ¡Tanto para el Harvard!  
Un instante después nos abrazábamos y besábamos. Yo y Davey Johnston y todos los muchachos. Venga abrazarnos y besarnos y darnos palmadas y saltar como cabras (sobre patines). La multitud chillaba. Y el tipo del Dathmouth seguía de culo en el hielo. Los hinchas arrojaban los programas a la pista.  
El Darthmouth se desmoronó; se le quebró el espinazo. (Bueno, es una metáfora: el defensa se levantó cuando hubo recobrado el aliento). Los dejamos para el cubo de la basura: 7 a 0.

* * *

Dejé que todo mi cuerpo, agradablemente dolorido, se deslizara bajo el remolino de agua, cerré los ojos, y me quedé allí sentado, con el agua caliente hasta el cuello. Ahhhhh.

¡Santo Dios! Lizzy estaría esperándome fuera. Bueno, así lo esperaba. ¡Todavía! ¡Dios santo! ¿Cuánto rato me había demorado en aquel baño placentero mientras ella esperaba fuera, en el frío de Cambridge? Me vestí batiendo una nueva marca de velocidad. Cuando empuje la puerta principal de Dillon para salir, apenas me había secado.  
El aire frío me abofeteó. Dios, cómo helaba. Y qué oscuro estaba ya. Había todavía un pequeño grupo de hinchas. La mayoría ex veteranos del hockey, licenciados que, espiritualmente, aún no se habían despojado de las defensas. Muchachos como el viejo Jordan Jencks, que asistía a todos los partidos, en casa o en campo contrario. ¡Cómo se las componía? Quiero decir que Jencks es un banquero importante. ¿Y por qué lo hacía?

- Vaya revolcón te dieron, William.

- Sí, mister Jencks, ya sabe cómo las gastan esos tipos.

Yo miraba en torno, buscando a Lizzy. ¿Se habría marchado? ¿Habría regresado sola a Radcliffe, y a pie?

- ¿Lizzy?

Me aparté tres o cuatro pasos de los admiradores, buscando desesperadamente, de pronto Lizzy asomó detrás de unas matas, la cara tapada con un pañuelo de cuello, de modo que sólo se le veían los ojos.

- Eh, Preppie, hace un frío de mil diablos ahí fuera.

¡Cuánto me alegró verla!

- ¡Lizzy!

Como por instinto, la besé ligeramente en la frente.

- ¿Acaso te di permiso? – dijo Lizzy

- ¡Cómo?

- Si te di permiso para besarme.

- Perdona. Perdí la cabeza.

- Pues yo no.

Estábamos prácticamente solos allí, y estaba oscuro, y hacía frío y era muy tarde. Volví a besarla. Pero no en la frente, y no ligeramente. La cosa duró lo suyo. Cuando dejamos de besarnos, Lizzy seguía agarrada a mis mangas.

- No me gusta nada –dijo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que no me gusta el hecho de que me guste.

Mientras regresábamos, a pie (tengo coche, pero ella prefirió andar), Lizzy continuó cogida a mi manga. No a mi brazo sino a mi manga. No me pidaís que lo explique. Ante la puerta de Briggs Hall, no la besé ara despedirme.

- Oye, liz, a lo mejor paso unos meses sin llamarte.

Lizzy guardó silencio unos instantes. Muy pocos. Finalmente preguntó:

- ¿Por qué?

- Aunque a lo mejor te llamo en cuanto llegue a mi cuarto.

Me volví y eché a andar, alejándome.

- ¡Cerdo! – la oí mascullar.

Me volví en redondo y marqué un tanto a la distancia de seis metros.

- Ya lo ves, Lizzy: pegas bien, pero no sabes encajar.

Me ubiese gustado ver la expresión de su rostro, pero la estrategia me prohibía volverme otra vez.

Mi compañero de habitación, Charles Bingley, estaba jugando al póquer con dos muchachos del equipo de fútbol cuando yo entré en el cuarto.

- Hola, bestias.

Respondieron con gruñidos apropiados.

- ¿Cómo te fue esta noche, Will? – preguntó Charles

- Un pase y un tanto- dije.

- Con la Bennet

- A ti qué te importa – contesté.

- ¿Quién es esa? –pregunto uno de los muchachos.

- Lizzy Bennet –respondió Charles-. Esa que anda loca por la música.

- La conozco –dijo el otro-. Es una estrecha, la niña.

Hice caso omiso de aquellos cerdos groseros y encallecidos, y desenredando el hilo del teléfono, me dispuse a llevarme el aparato a mi dormitorio.

- Toca el piano en la Sociedad Bach – dijo Bingley

- ¿Y con Darcy, qué toca?

- ¡Vete a saber!

Gruñidos, ronquidos, resoplidos. Los bestias se reían.

- Señores –les comuniqué, haciendo mutis-. ¡A la miera!

Cerré la puerta, ahogado otra oleada de ruidos infrahumanos, me quité los zapatos, me eché en la cama y marqué el número de Lizzy.

Hablamos en susurro:

- Oye, liz…

- Dime

- Liz… ¿qué dirías si te dijera…?

Vacilé. Lizzy esperaba.

- Creo… creo que me he enamorado de ti.

Se hizo una pausa. Después Lizzy contesto, en voz muy baja:

- Diría… que así reventaras.

Y colgó.

No me sentí desdichado. Ni sorprendido.

* * *

Pronto se viene más cercanía entre la pareja, espero sus comentarios...


	3. Chapter 3

Saludos a viviana, gracias por tus comentarios.

* * *

En el partido de Cornell me cascaron.  
La culpa fue mía, en realidad. En un momento de apasionamiento cometí el desdichado error de calificar al medio centro del equipo contrario de "canadiense de mierda". Mi desliz consistió en olvidar que cuatro de los miembros del equipo contrario eran canadienses, y, según pude comprobar inmediatamente, los cuatro extremadamente patriotas, atléticos y situados dentro del radio de audición de mis palabras. Para agregar el insulto a la injuria, el castigo me lo impusieron a mí. Y no un castigo cualquiera, además: cinco minutos, por pelearme. Había que oír a los hinchas del Cornell cuando lo anunciaron por los altavoces. Los seguidores del Harvard que se habían tomado la molestia de trasladarse hasta Ithaca, Nueva York, no eran muy numerosos, a pesar de que estaba en juego el título de la Yvy League. ¡Cinco minutos! Mientras me dirigía a la zona de castigo pude ver a nuestro entrenador mesándose los cabellos.  
Jackie Felt acudió como un rayo. Hasta entonces no me di cuenta de que tenía todo el lado derecho de la cara hecho papilla. "Santo Dios", iba repitiendo Jackie mientras manejaba el lápiz astringente. "Dios Santo, Will."  
Yo permanecía inmóvil, con los ojos perdidos en la nada. Me daba vergüenza mirar hacia la pista, donde no tardaron en verse realizadas mis peores aprensiones: el Cornell marcó. Los hinchas rojos chillaban, rugían, rebuznaban. Estábamos empatados. El Cornell podía perfectamente ganar el partido, y con él el título. Mierda… Y apenas había transcurrido la mitad del tiempo de mi expulsión.  
Al otro lado de la pista, el minúsculo contingente de los hinchas del Harvard aparecía melancólico y en silencio. A aquellas alturas los seguidores de los dos equipos me habían olvidado. Sólo un espectador seguía con los ojos fijos en mí. Sí, allí estaba, el hombre. _"Si la conferencia termina a tiempo, procuraré llegarme a Cornell." _Allí estaba sentado entre los coreadores del Harvard, aunque sin corear, desde luego-; allí estaba Fitzwilliam Darcy III.  
Desde el otro lado del mar de hielo, el Viejo Cara de Piedra observaba en un silencio inexpresivo cómo la última gota de sangre del rostro de su hijo único era secada con papeles adhesivos. ¿Qué creéis que pensaba el hombre? ¿Lástima, lástima o algo por el estilo?  
_"William, si tanto te gustan las peleas, ¿por qué no te apuntas en el equipo de boxeo?"_  
_"En Exeter no hay equipo de boxeo, papá"_  
_"Bueno, tal vez no debería acudir a presencia tus partidos de hockey."_  
_"¿No irás a creer que peleo en beneficio tuyo, papá?"_  
_"Bueno, yo no diría 'en beneficio'."_  
Aunque, desde luego, ¿quién sabía qué estaría pensando? Fitzwilliam Darcy III era un Mount Rushmore andante y a veces parlante. Cara de Piedra.  
Probablemente el Viejo Cara de Piedra estaría tributándose un homenaje a sí mismo, como de costumbre: "Vedme a mí; esta tarde son contados los seguidores del Harvard que han acudido a presenciar el partido, y sin embargo yo soy uno de esos pocos. Yo, Fitzwilliam Darcy III, un hombre extremadamente atareado, que dirige un montón de bancos y cosas por el estilo, me he tomado la molestia de venir hasta Cornell para presenciar un asqueroso partido de hockey. Ciertamente admirable." (¿Para quién?)  
La multitud volvió a rugir, como fieras, esta vez. Otro tanto del Cornell. Estaban ganando. ¡Y a mí me quedaban todavía dos minutos de suspensión! Davey Johnston pasó, patinando, en dirección a nuestra puerta, furioso, rojo como la grana. Pasó por delante de mí sin lanzarme una sola ojeada. ¿Eran lágrimas lo que vi en sus ojos? Hombre, sí, bueno, el título estaba en juego, pero, Santo Dios, ¡lágrimas! Cierto que Davey, nuestro capitán, tenía un historial increíble, que lo justificaba: siete años en activo, sin perder un solo partido, ni en la escuela superior ni en el colegio. Una especie de leyenda viviente. Y era alumno del último curso. Y aquél era nuestro último partido en serio.  
Que perdimos, por 6 a 3.

Después del partido, una radiografía puso en claro que no había ningún hueso roto.  
Me duché despacito, procurando no mojarme la cara, que me dolía mucho. La novocaína empezaba a dejar de ejercer su efecto, pero en cierto modo me alegraba sentir dolor. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no era lo cierto que yo lo había estropeado todo? Habíamos perdido el título, habíamos quebrado nuestra ininterrumpida serie de éxitos (los seniors, los del último curso, habían permanecido imbatidos hasta entonces), y la particular de Davey Johnston.  
Tal vez la culpa no fuese totalmente mía, pero en aquel momento así me lo parecía a mí.  
El vestuario estaba desierto. Estarían todos en el motel ya. Supuse que nadie desearía verme ni dirigirme la palabra. Con ese terrible sabor amargo en la boca –casi podía paladearlo, palabra-, lié mi petate y salí. No había muchos hinchas del Harvard esperando, en aquellos venteados desiertos de la zona norte del estado de Nueva York.

-¿Qué tal esa mejilla, Darcy?

-Bien, gracias, míster Jencks.

-Lo que necesitas ahora es un bistec –dijo otra voz familiar.

Así habló Fitzwilliam Darcy III. Muy propio de él, eso de sugerir la cura tradicional para un ojo a la viruta.

-Gracias, papá –dije-. El médico ya se ha ocupado de eso.

Y señale el parche que cubría los doce puntos de Selzer.

-Quiero decir para tu estómago, hijo.

Durante la cena, sostuvimos una más de nuestras ininterrumpida serie de no-conversaciones que empiezan, todas, con: "¿Qué tal andamos?" y concluyen con: "¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?"

-¿Qué tal andamos, hijo?

-De primera.

-¿Te duele la cara?

-Qué va.

Empezaba a dolerme como cien mil diablos.

-Me gustaría que Jack Wells te echara una ojeada el lunes.

-No es preciso, papá.

-Es un buen especialista y…

-El médico de Cornell no es precisamente un veterinario –dije, con la esperanza de echarle un jarro de agua fría al esnobismo de mi padre, que siente un gran entusiasmo por los especialistas, los expertos y demás "personajes importantes".

-Por desgracia –observó Fitzwilliam Darcy III, en lo que yo interpreté inicialmente como un intento de humorismo-. Porque el corte de la mejilla ha sido ciertamente bestial.

-Si –dije.

(¿Acaso se esperaba de mí un cloqueo de regocijo?)  
Y de pronto se me ocurrió pensar si el jueguecito de las palabras de mi padre no entrañaría una especie de reprimenda por mi manera de actuar en la pista.

-¿No querrás sugerir que esta tarde me he comportado como un animal?

-Leí en su rostro el placer que le producía el hecho de que se lo hubiese preguntado. Pero se limitó a contestar:

-Fuiste tú quien habló de veterinarios.

Al llegar a este punto, decidí estudiar el menú.  
Mientras nos servían el plato fuerte, el Viejo Cara de Piedra empezó a largarme otro de sus pequeños sermones simplistas, esta vez, si no recuerdo mal –y preferiría no recordarlo en absoluto- acerca de las victorias y las derrotas. Formuló la observación de que habíamos perdido el título (muy agudo, papá) pero, al fin y al cabo, en el deporte lo importante no es ganar, sino participar.  
Sus reflexiones sonaban sospechosamente parecidas a una paráfrasis del lema olímpico, e intuí que el hombre se disponía a rebajar el valor de ciertas trivialidades atléticas como los títulos de la Ivy. Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a seguirle por tales vías olímpicas, de modo que me limité a administrarle su ración de "sí, papá" y a cerrar el pico.  
Recorrimos la habitual escala musical de nuestras conversaciones, que se centran alrededor del no-tema predilecto del Viejo Cara de Piedra: mis planes.

-Bueno, William, ¿tuviste noticias de la Escuela de Derecho?

-En realidad, papá, aún no estoy decidido a ingresar en la Escuela.

-Yo sólo preguntaba si la escuela se ha decidido por fin en cuanto a ti.

¿Se trataba de otra muestra de humorismo por parte de mi padre? ¿Se suponía que debía sonreír ante la amable retórica de mi progenitor?

-No, papá. No he tenido noticias.

-Si te parece, puedo llamar a Price Zimmermann…

-¡No! –solté, como en un reflejo instantáneo-. No, papá, por favor

-No quise decir para pedir influencia –dijo Fitzwilliam Darcy III, virtuosamente-. Sólo para preguntar.

-Prefiero recibir carta como todos, papá. Por favor.

-Bien. Desde luego. Perfecto.

-Gracias, papá.

-Por otra parte, estoy seguro de que te admitirán –agregó.

No sé por qué, pero F. se las compone siempre para rebajarme aun cuando me dedica frases laudatorias.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro –contesté-. Al fin y al cabo, en la Escuela no hay equipo de hockey.

No tengo ni idea de por qué me empeñaba en rebajarme a mí mismo. Acaso porque él adoptaba la actitud opuesta.

-Tienes otras cualidades –dijo Fitzwilliam Darcy III, sin concreta. (Dudo mucho de que hubiese podido hacerlo.)

El menú resultó tan poco ameno como la conversación, salvo que hubieras podido predecir que los panecillos estarían secos aun antes de que nos los trajeras, mientras que nunca he podido prever qué tema se dispondrá mi padre a plantearme.

-Además, siempre queda el Cuerpo de la Paz –observó, sin que viniera a cuento.

-¿Cómo? –pregunté, no muy seguro de si papá formulaba una observación o una pregunta.

-Yo creo que el Cuerpo de la Paz está muy bien, ¿no te parece? –dijo el Viejo.

-Bueno –dije yo-, desde luego siempre será mejor que el Cuerpo de la Guerra.

Estábamos empatados. Yo no sabía qué quería decir él, y viceversa. ¿Se habría acabado el tema? ¿Pasaríamos ahora a discutir otros asuntos del día o los programas del gobierno? No. Por un momento yo había olvidado que nuestro tema básico, fundamental, es siempre el de mis planes.

-Por mi parte, no pondría objeción alguna a que ingresaras en el Cuerpo de la Paz, William.

-Lo mismo te digo, papá –respondí, correspondiendo a su generosidad de espíritu.

Por lo demás, estoy seguro de que el Viejo Cara de Piedra jamás me escucha, de modo que no me extrañó que no reaccionara ante mi pequeño sarcasmo.

-Y entre tus compañeros de clase –prosiguió-, ¿qué actitud impera?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Consideran que el Cuerpo de la Paz tiene un papel en sus vidas?

Supongo que mi padre necesitaba la frasecita como el pez necesita al agua: "Sí, papá."  
Hasta el pastel de manzana estaba pasado.

Hacías las once y media lo acompañé hasta su coche.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti, muchacho?

-No, papá. Buenas noches, papá

El coche arrancó  
Sí, desde luego, hay una línea aéreas entre Boston e Ithaca, Nueva York, pero Fitzwilliam Darcy III prefiere conducir. No se vaya a creer que aquel montón de horas al volante deba ser interpretado como un rasgo de amor paterno. Lo que ocurre es que a mi padre le encanta conducir. A toda velocidad. Y a aquella hora, de la noche, con un Aston Martin DBS, se puede correr como un rayo. Estoy seguro de que Fitzwilliam Darcy III se disponía a batir su propia marca de velocidad Ithaca-Boston, que habíamos establecido el año anterior después de derrotar al Cornell y hacernos con el título. Lo sé, porque vi que consultaba el reloj.  
Volví al motel para telefonear a Lizzy.  
Fue el único momento agradable de la velada. Le conté lo de la pelea y me di cuenta de que lo pasó en grande. Pocos de sus amigos del ramo de la solfa pueden liarse a puñetazos con la gente.

-Supongo que por lo menos hiciste papilla al tipo que te pegó, ¿no? –me preguntó.

-Desde luego. Lo casqué.

-¡Cómo me hubiese gustado verlo! Puede que en el partido de Yale te cargues a alguno, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí.

Sonreí. ¡Cómo adoraba Lizzy las cosas sencillas de la vida!

* * *

En el próximo capítulo habrá más sobre Lizzy y Darcy, pensé en omitir este cap por que no dice mucho sobre la pareja, pero me pareció que es bueno saber más sobre la relación de Darcy y su papá, que más adelante tendrá grandes consecuencias en la historia.

Dejen sus comentarios por favor, para saber que les parece la historia. =D


	4. Chapter 4

Lizzy está telefoneando, abajo.

La información me fue facilitada por la chica de recepción, a pesar de que no me identifiqué ni dije a qué había ido a Briggs Hall aquel lunes por la tarde. Inmediatamente llegué a la conclusión de que el dato resultaba halagüeño para mí. Era evidente que la chica de recepción leía el _Crimson_ y sabía quién era yo. Bueno, eso era corriente. Pero lo importante era el hecho de que Lizzy hubiese explicado que salía conmigo.

-Gracias –dije-. La esperaré aquí.

-Qué lástima lo de Cornell. El _Crimson_ dice que fueron cuatro los que te atacaron.

-Sí. Y el castigo me lo impusieron a _mí_. Cinco minutos.

-Sí.

La diferencia entre un amigo y un hincha es que con uno de estos últimos pronto se acaba el tema de conversación.

-¿No ha terminado todavía Lizzy?

La chica consultó la centralita.

-No –dijo.

¿Con quién podía estar hablando Lizzy que fuese digno de usurpar unos momentos que debían estar consagrados a una cita conmigo? ¿Algún tipejo del ramo de la música? Yo no ignoraba que Martin Davidson, alumno del último curso de Adams House y director de la orquesta de la Sociedad Bach, se consideraba con derecho a las atenciones de Lizzy. No en sentido físico, desde luego; no creo que el muchacho sea capaz de mover otra cosa más que la batuta. Bueno, en todo caso, me dispuse a poner fin a aquella usurpación de _mi_ tiempo.

-¿Dónde está la cabina telefónica?

-Ahí en la esquina.

La chica señaló en la dirección indicada.  
Me dirigí, sin apresurarme, al vestíbulo. Desde lejos vi a Lizzy al teléfono. Había dejado abierta la puerta de la cabina. Me acerqué despacito, en plan de paseo, con la esperanza de que Lizzy me vería, vería mis vendajes, el lamentable estado en que había quedado, y ello la induciría a colgar el teléfono y a arrojarse corriendo en mis brazos. Al acercarme, pude captar algunos fragmentos de su conversación.

-Claro que sí. ¡Desde luego! Muchísimo. Sí, yo también, Ben. Yo también te quiero, Ben.

Me detuve bruscamente. ¿Con quién estaba hablando Lizzy. No podía ser Davidson: Davidson no se llama ben ni nada parecido. Tiempo atrás ya me había preocupado de buscar su ficha en nuestro Anuario: _Martin Eugene Davidson, 70 Riverside Drive, Nueva York, Escuela Superior de Música y Arte_. Su retrato sugería sensibilidad, inteligencia y unos veinticinco kilos menos que yo. Pero, ¿por qué preocuparme por Davidson? Estaba claro que Elizabeth Bennet nos engañaba, a él y a mí, con un tipo a quien en aquel preciso instante (¡Qué falta de decoro!) estaba enviando besitos por teléfono.  
No había pasado más de cuarenta y ocho horas alejado de ella, y algún cerdo llamado Ben se había deslizado en la cama de Lizzy (no podía ser de otro modo).

-Sí, Ben, yo también te quiero mucho. Adiós.

Al tiempo que colgaba, Lizzy me vio, y sin el más ligero rubor me sonrió y me mandó un beso con la punta de los dedos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan falsa?

Lizzy me besó levemente en la mejilla sana.

-Oh, estás horrible.

-Estoy herido, Liz.

-Espero que el otro estará mucho más horrible todavía.

-Desde luego. Muchísimo más. Es mi estilo: el otro siempre queda peor que yo.

Lo dije en tono amenazador, como dando a entender que eliminaría a puñetazos a cualquier rival que osara deslizarse en la cama de Lizzy mientras yo me hallaba ausente de su lado… y evidentemente de su corazón. Lizzy se agarró a mi manga, y echamos a andar hacia la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Lizzy –dijo la recepcionista.

-Buenas noches, Sara –respondió Lizzy.

Una vez en la calle, a punto de subir a mi MG, oxigené mis pulmones con una bocanada de aire nocturno, y formulé la pregunta en un tono tan indiferente como me fue posible adoptar.

-Oye, Liz…

-Dime.

-Eh… ¿quién es Ben?

Mientras subía al coche, Lizzy respondió, con la mayor naturalidad:

-Mi padre.

No estaba dispuesto a tragarme el cuento.

-¿Y a tu padre lo llamas Ben?

-¡Claro! Así se llama. ¿Cómo le llamas tú al tuyo?

Lizzy me había contado, en otra ocasión, que la había criado su padre, una especie de panadero o pastelero de Cranston, Rhode Island. Cuando era muy niña todavía, su madre había muerto en un accidente de automóvil. Me contó todo esto para explicarme por qué no tenía carnet de conducir. Su padre, que por lo demás era "un bueno muchacho a carta cabal" (palabras textuales de Lizzy), se mostraba increíblemente supersticioso en cuanto a permitir a su única hija conducir automóviles. La cosa resultó sumamente fastidiosa para ella durante sus últimos cursos de la escuela superior, cuando estudiaba piano con un tipo de Providence. Aunque pudo aprovechar los largos trayectos en autobús para tragarse todo Proust.

-¿Cómo le llamas tú al tuyo? –volvió a preguntarme.

Yo andaba tan obsesionado que no había captado la pregunta.

-¿A mi qué?

-¿Qué término empleas para referirte a tu progenitor?

Le contesté con el término que siempre había deseado emplear.

-Cachobestia.

-¿Se lo dices a la cara? –preguntó Lizzy.

-Nunca le veo la cara.

-¿Acaso usa máscara?

-En cierto modo sí. De piedra. De piedra maciza.

-Vamos, hombre… Con lo orgulloso que estará de ti, sin duda. Eres un gran atleta de Harvard.

La miré. Sospecho que Lizzy no lo sabía todo, al fin y al cabo.

-También lo fue él, Lizzy.

-¿Más importante que un extremo del All-Yvy?

Me encantó ver cómo se enorgullecía de mis títulos atléticos. Lástima tener que rebajarme a mí mismo contándole los de mi padre.

-Papá se dedicaba al remo. Participó en los Juegos Olímpicos de 1928.

-¡Caramba! –Dijo Lizzy-. ¿Y ganó?

-No –contesté.

Apuesto a que Lizzy sospechó que el hecho de que mi padre llegara sexto a la final me servía de algún consuelo.  
Se produjo un breve silencio. Tal vez ahora Lizzy comprendería que ser Fitzwilliam Darcy IV no significaba tan sólo apechugar con el edificio de piedra gris de Harvard Yard. Entrañaba también una especie de intimidación muscular. Quiero decir que la sombra de los triunfos atléticos se cierne sobre uno. Sobre mí, quiero decir.

-Pero, ¿y qué hace tu padre para que le califiques de cachobestia? –preguntó Lizzy.

-Abusa de mí –contesté.

-¿Cómo, cómo?

-Que _abusa_ de mí –repetí.

Lizzy dilató los ojos, asombrada.

-¿Te refieres a algo así como un incesto? –preguntó.

-No me atribuyas tus propios problemas familiares, Liz. Me basta y me sobre con los míos.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres decir, William? –preguntó-. ¿En qué sentido abusa de ti?

-Obligándome a hacer "lo que está bien" –dije.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en "lo que está bien"? –preguntó Lizzy, recreándose en la aparente paradoja.

Le conté cuánto odiaba el hecho de verme "programado" dentro de la Tradición Darcy, cosa que ya hubiese debido intuir al ver cómo me crispaba cuando me veía obligado a mencionar el número de orden detrás de mi nombre. Y no me divertía la obligación de exhibir un número _x_ de logros en cada curso.

-Desde luego –dijo Lizzy, sarcásticamente-, ya me he fijado que te fastidia mucho sacar sobresaliente y ser del All-Yvy…

-¡Lo que me fastidia es que mi padre no espera menos de mí!

El solo hecho de formular con palabras lo que siempre había sentido (sin haberlo dicho jamás a nadie) me produjo una sensación de incomodidad terrible, pero al punto a que habíamos llegado no tenía más remedio que hacérselo comprender todo a Lizzy.

-¡Y se muestra tan frío e indiferente cuando logro mis éxitos! Quiero decir que los da por descontados.

-Es un hombre muy atareado, hazte cargo. Creo que dirige varios bancos y cosas por el estilo, ¿no?

-¡Por Dios, Lizzy! ¿De qué bando eres?

-¿Acaso se trata de una guerra? -Preguntó.

-Exactamente –contesté.

-No seas ridículo, William.

Lizzy parecía incapaz de dejarse convencer, sinceramente incapaz.  
Intenté exponerle un ejemplo de lo que yo quería decir: la ridícula no-conversación con mi padre después del partido de Cornell. La impresionó ciertamente. Pero al revés de como debía, maldita sea.

-No me digas que hizo todo el viaje hasta Ithaca para ver un asqueroso partido de hockey.

Intenté explicarle que en mi padre no había más que pura forma, sin contenido alguno. Lizzy seguía obsesionada por el hecho de que mi padre hubiese realizado un viaje tan largo para presenciar un acontecimiento deportivo tan (relativamente) trivial.

-Bueno, Lizzy, ¿vamos a dejarlo?

-Gracias a Dios que te veo obsesionado con tu padre –contestó-. Eso quiere decir que no eres perfecto.

-Oye, ¿acaso lo eres_ tú_?

-¡Qué va, Preppie! Si lo fuera no saldría contigo.

A vueltas con lo de siempre, una vez más.


	5. Chapter 5

Me gustaría decir algo acerca de nuestras relaciones físicas.  
Durante un período de tiempo curiosamente prolongado no las hubo, en absoluto. Quiero decir que no hubo nada entre nosotros aparte los besos que ya he mencionado (y que recuerdo todavía con el mayor detalle, sin olvidar uno solo). Por mi parte, no era ciertamente mi proceder habitual, puesto que soy más impulsivo, impaciente y partidario de la acción. Si alguien le contara a cualquiera de una docena de chicas de Tower Court, Wellesley, que Fitzwilliam Darcy IV estuvo saliendo con una señorita_ diariamente _durante tres semanas sin irse a la cama con ella, sin duda se echaría a reír y sentiría graves dudas acerca de la feminidad de la muchacha en cuestión. Pero, desde luego, la verdad fue muy otra.  
La verdad fue que yo _no sabía qué hacer _.  
No se me vaya a interpretar mal, ni se tome la cosa al pie de la letra. Yo conocía perfectamente los movimientos a realizar. Pero no me veía con ánimo para realizarlos. Eso era todo. Lizzy era tan inteligente que yo temía que se echara a reír ante lo que yo había considerado tradicionalmente como el suave estilo romántico (e irresistible) de Fitzwilliam Darcy IV. Sí, temía que me rechazara. Y también temía que me aceptara, pero no por las buenas razones. Lo que estoy luchando por decir es que en el caso de Elizabeth yo sentía algo diferente, y no sabía qupe decir, ni siquiera a quién consultar mi caso. ("Debiste contármelo a mí" me dijo ella, más tarde.) Sólo sabía que sentía lo que sentía. Por ella. Por toda ella.

-Te van a catear, William.

Estábamos los dos en mi habitación, un domingo por la tarde, estudiando.

-William, te van a catear si te limitas a quedarte ahí sentado mirando cómo estudio yo.

-No estoy mirando cómo estudias. Estoy estudiando.

-Un cuerno. Me estás mirando las piernas.

-Sólo de vez en cuando. Cada capítulo.

-Ese libro tiene unos capítulos muy cortos.

-Oye, gatita narcisista, que no estás tan buena como para eso.

-Ya lo sé. Pero, ¿qué culpa tengo yo si para ti lo estoy?

Arrojé mi libro y crucé la estancia hasta llegar a ella.

-Lizzy, por el amor de Dios, ¿cómo puedo estudiar a John Stuart Mill si no paso un solo segundo sin morirme de ganas de hacer el amor contigo?.

Lizzy levanto las cejas y arrugó la frente.

-Oh, William, por favor…

Me senté en el suelo, junto a su silla. Lizzy volvió a fijar los ojos en el libro.

-Lizzy…

Cerró el libro suavemente, lo dejó de lado, y apoyó ambas manos en mis hombros.

-William… por favor.

Todo ocurrió inmediatamente. Todo.

Nuestro primer encuentro físico fue el polo opuesto de nuestro primer encuentro verbal. Todo se produjo sin prisas, suavemente, dulcemente. Nunca había adivinado que aquélla era la auténtica Lizzy: la suave, cuyo contacto era tan leve y adorable. Pero lo que me sorprendió de veras fue mi propia reacción. Estuve suave, estuve tierno._ Yo. Yo_. ¿Era aquél el auténtico Fitzwilliam Darcy IV?  
Como ya he dicho, jamás hasta entonces había visto a Lizzy con un solo botón del jersey desabrochado más allá de lo correcto. Me sorprendió un tanto descubrir que llevaba una minúscula cruz de oro colgando de una cadena, de esas continuas, sin cierre. O sea que mientras nos hicimos el amor siguió llevándola puesta. En un momento de reposo de aquella maravillosa tarde, en uno de esos instantes en que todo y nada tiene importancia, toqué la crucecita y pregunté a Lizzy qué diría su director espiritual si supiera que estábamos juntos en la cama y todo lo demás. Lizzy contestó que no tenía director espiritual.

-¿Así que no eres una buena chica católica? –pregunté.

-Bueno, soy una chica –dijo Lizzy-. Y soy buena.

Me miró esperando confirmación, y yo sonreí. Lizzy correspondió a mi sonrisa.

-Total: dos de tres.

Le pregunté entonces por qué llevaba la cruz, y soldada, nada menos, y Lizzy me contó que había sido de su madre, de modo que no la llevaba por motivos religiosos sino sentimentales. La conversación volvió a versar sobre nosotros, sobre los dos.

-Oye, William: ¿te he dicho que te quiero? –me preguntó Lizzy.

-No, Liz.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no me lo has preguntado nunca?

-Porque me daba miedo, francamente.

-Pregúntamelo ahora.

-¿Me quieres, Lizzy?

Me miró, y no para rehuir la respuesta que yo esperaba, ciertamente, me preguntó a su vez:

-¿A ti qué te parece?

-Que sí, digo yo, tal vez.

La besé en el cuello.

-William…

-Dime…

-No es que te quiera…

¡Santo Dios, con qué saldría ahora!

-Es que te adoro, William.

* * *

Este cap es muy tierno, espero les esté gustando el fic, saludos, dejen sus comentarios =D


	6. Chapter 6

Quiero mucho a Charles Bingley.  
Tal vez no sea un genio ni un gran jugador de fútbol (un poco lento en los remates), pero siempre fue un buen compañero de cuarto y un amigo leal. Lo que sufrió el pobre imbécil durante la mayor parte de nuestro último curso. ¿A dónde se iría a estudiar cuando veía la corbata atada en el tirador de la puerta de nuestra habitación (la señal tradicional que advertía: "acción en el interior")? Desde luego, no es que estudiara mucho, pero _alguna vez _tuvo que hacerlo sin duda. ¿A dónde se iría a dormir las noches de los sábados en que Lizzy y yo decidíamos saltarnos a la torera el reglamento interno y quedarnos juntos? Seguramente se vería obligado a pordiosear cobijo –el diván de los vecinos, etc.-, suponiendo que_ éstos _no tuvieran su plan. Menos mal que la temporada de fútbol ya había terminado. Y yo hubiese hecho lo mismo por él.  
¿Y cuál era la recompensa de Charles? En otros tiempos yo había compartido con él los menores detalles de mis hazañas amorosas. Ahora no sólo debía ver cómo yo le negaba esos derechos inalienables del compañero de cuarto, sino que jamás me solté el pelo, y nunca quise reconocer ante él que Lizzy y yo éramos amantes. Me limitaba a avisarle cuándo necesitaría el cuarto, y adelante con las hachas. Si Bingley quería sacar sus propias conclusiones, allá él.

-Pero bueno, por todos los dioses, Darcy, ¿lo hacéis o no? –me preguntaba.

-Charles, si te consideras amigo mío te ruego que no me lo preguntes.

-Pero, por todos los dioses, Darcy, las tardes, los viernes por la noche, los sábados por la noche… Por todos los dioses,_ seguro _que lo hacéis.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te tomas la molestia de preguntármelo, Charles?

-Porque esto es morboso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A la situación en conjunto, Will. Quiero decir que antes no eras así. Me refiero a eso de no confiarle ni un solo detalle al bueno de Charles. Quiero decir que no es justo, vamos. Es morboso. Por todos los dioses, ¿qué puede hacer esa muchacha, para que se tan diferente?

-Mira, Charles, cuando se trata del verdadero amor…

-¿Amor?

-No me digas que es una palabra soez.

-¿A tu edad? ¿Amor? Válgame Dios, muchacho, temo lo peor, compadre.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por mi salud mental?

-Por tu soltería. Por tu libertad. ¡Por tu vida! Pobre Charles. Y lo decía en serio.

-Temes perder a tu compañero de cuarto, ¿no es eso?

-Un cuerno, en realidad he ganado uno más, con la de tiempo que la chica se pasa aquí.

Yo me estaba vistiendo para ir a un concierto, así que el diálogo no podía prolongarse mucho más.

-No te preocupes, Charles. Tendremos nuestro apartamentito en Nueva York. Chicas diferentes cada noche. Nuestros planes no variarán.

-No me digas que no me preocupe, Darcy. Esa chica te ha _podido_.

-Sigo manteniendo el control –contesté-. Tú tranquilo.

Me ajusté el lazo de la corbata y me acerqué a la puerta. Bingley no parecía muy convencido.

-Oye, Will.

-¿Qué hay?

-Lo hacéis, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad que sí?

-¡Por todos los dioses, Bingley!

No iba al concierto con Lizzy; iba a _escucharla _a ella. La Sociedad Bach debía interpretar el_ Quinto Concierto de Branderburgo _en Dunster House, y Lizzy se encargaba del solo de clavicémbalo. La había oído tocar muchas veces, desde luego, pero nunca dentro de un conjunto ni en público. Santo Dios, me sentí orgulloso de ella. Y cómo. No cometió ni un solo error, que yo supiera.

-Eres grande de verdad. Eres increíble –le dije, después del concierto.

-Esto demuestra lo que entiendes tú de música, Preppie.

-Lo necesario.

Estábamos en el patio del Dunster. Era una de esas tardes de abril en que parece como si la primavera esté a punto de lograr por fin instalarse en Cambridge. Los colegas de Lizzy andaban por allí cerca, entre ellos Martin Davidson (quien no cesaba de arrojar contra mí visibles bombas de odio) de modo que no podía ponerme a discutir sobre técnica musical con ella.  
Cruzamos el Memorial Drive para dar un paseo por la orilla del río.

-Toca de pies en el suelo, Darcy, por favor. Toco correctamente. Pero no soy estupenda. Ni siquiera "All-Yvy". Simplemente correcta. ¿O.K.?

¿Cómo discutir con ella cuando se empeñaba en rebajarse?

-O.K. tocas correctamente. Sólo quise decir que no debes dejarlo.

-¿Y quién dijo que pienso dejarlo? ¿Acaso no voy a estudiar con Nadia Boulanger?

¿Qué demonios inventaba, así de pronto? Por la manera como cerró el pico inmediatamente comprendí que se le había escapado la noticia.

-¿Con quién? –pregunté.

-Con Nadia Boulanger. Una famosa profesora de música. En París.

Dijo estas dos últimas palabras muy deprisa, como de pasada.

-¿En París? –pregunté yo, muy despacio.

-Acepta muy pocos discípulos americanos. Tuve suerte. Y conseguí una buena beca, además.

-Elizabeth… ¿Vas a marcharte a París?

-No he estado nunca en Europa. Estoy deseando conocer aquello.

La agarré por los hombros. Tal vez estuve demasiado brusco, no lo sé.

-Oye… ¿desde cuándo tenías esos planes?

Por primera vez en la vida, Lizzy fue incapaz de mirarme a los ojos.

-Will, no seas tonto –dijo-. Es inevitable.

-¿Qué es lo que es inevitable?

-Terminamos el curso y cada uno sigue su camino. Tú ingresarás a la escuela de Derecho…

-Un momento… ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Ahora sí, ahora me miró a los ojos. Y había tristeza en su rostro.

-Will, tú eres un preppie millonario. Socialmente, yo soy un cero a la izquierda.

Yo seguía agarrándola por los hombros.

-¿Y eso qué demonios tiene que ver con seguir caminos separados? Ahora estamos juntos, y somos felices.

-Will, no seas tonto –repitió Lizzy-. Harvard es como el calcetín de Santa Claus. En él cabe todo, aun lo más disparatado. Pero pasada la Navidad, te echan… - Jenny vaciló- …y cada uno debe volver a lo suyo.

-¿Quieres decir que piensas marcharte a freír buñuelos en Cranston, Rhode Island?

Yo hablaba a impulsos de mi desesperación.

-Pasteles –dijo Lizzy-. Y no te burles de mi padre.

-No me abandones, Lizzy._ Por favor_.

-¿Y mi beca? ¡Y París, donde no he estado en toda mi condenada vida?

-¿Y nuestra boda?

Fui yo quien pronunció estas palabras, aunque por espacio de una décima de segundo me pareció increíble haberlo hecho.

-¿Quién habló de boda?

-Yo. Estoy hablando en este mismo momento.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Sí.

Lizzy ladeó la cabeza; y, sin sonreír en absoluto, se limitó a preguntar:

-¿Por qué?

La miré a los ojos, fijamente.

-Porque sí .dije.

-Oh –dijo Lizzy-. Es una razón excelente.

Me cogió del brazo (no de la manga, esta vez) y echamos a andar por la orilla del río. Realmente no había más que decir.


	7. Chapter 7

Ipswich, Mass, se encuentra a unos cuarenta minutos del puente Mystic River. Depende del tiempo y de la manera de conducir. Yo he llegado a hacerlo en veintinueve minutos. Cierto distinguido banquero de Boston asegura haberlo hecho en menos tiempo aún; pero cuando se barajan tiempos inferiores a los treinta minutos entre el puente y la casa de los Darcy resulta difícil distinguir las realidades de las fantasías. Por mi parte considero los veintinueve minutos como el límite absoluto. Porque, vamos, no es posible saltarse las señales de tráfico en la Carretera 1, digo yo.

-Conduces como un loco –dijo Lizzy.

-Estamos en Boston –contesté-. Aquí todo el mundo conduce como un loco.

En aquel momento acabábamos de detenernos ante un semáforo rojo en la Carretera 1.

-Nos vas a matar antes de que tus padres puedan asesinarnos

-Oye, Lizzy, mis padres son gente estupenda.

Cambió la luz. A los diez segundos, mi "MG" ya estaba en los cien por hora.

-¿También el cachobestia? –preguntó Lizzy.

-¿Quién?

-Fitzwilliam Darcy III.

-Bah, es un buen muchacho. Apuesto a que te gustará.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-A todo el mundo le gusta –contesté.

-¿Y por qué a ti no?

-Porque le gusta a todo el mundo –dije.

¿Por qué llevaba a presentarla a mis padres, en el fondo? Quiero decir ¿de veras necesitaba yo la bendición del Viejo Cara de Piedra, o lo que fuese? En parte, la llevaba porque Lizzy quería conocerles ("Así es como debe hacerse, William") y en parte por el simple hecho de que Fitzwilliam III era mi banquero en el sentido más literal de la palabra: pagaba mis condenados estudios.  
Tenía que ser un domingo, a la hora de la cena, ¿no? Quiero decir que así es comme il faut, ¿verdad? En domingo, cuando todos los piojosos domingueros obstruían la Carretera 1 y me cortaban el paso. dejé la autopista para tomar la variante de Groton Street, una carretera cuyas curvas yo había tomado a grandes velocidades desde mis trece años.

-Por aquí no hay casas –dijo Lizzy-. No hay más que árboles.

-Las casas están detrás de los árboles.

Corriendo por Groton Street hay que andar muy alerta para no pasar de largo de tu propia casa, en efecto, aquella tarde se me pasó por alto el desvió. Trecientos metros más abajo frené bruscamente.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Lizzy.

-Pasamos de largo –murmuré, entre unos cuantos tacos.

¿Hubo algo simbólico en el hecho de que tuve que retroceder en marcha atrás unos trescientos metros hasta la entrada de nuestra finca? En todo caso, una vez en tierras de los Darcy empecé a conducir lentamente. Hay cerca de un kilómetro desde Groton Street hasta la Dover House propiamente dicha. Sospecho que el paraje resulta impresionante la primera vez que uno lo ve.

-Carajo –dijo Lizzy.

-¿Qué pasa, Lizzy?

-Frena, William. En serio. Para ya.

Detuve el coche. Lizzy estaba temblando.

-Caramba, no creí que fuera así.

-¿Cómo?

-Tan señorial. Quiero decir que apuesto a que tenéis siervos en la finca.

De buena gana la hubiese acariciado, pero tenía las palmas húmedas (cosa extraordinaria en mí), así que me limité a tranquilizarla verbalmente.

-Vamos, Liz. Será un suspiro.

Condujimos el resto del trayecto en silencio, aparcamos y nos acercamos a la puerta principal. Mientras esperábamos que acudieran a nuestra llamada, Lizzy sucumbió al pánico el último minuto.

-Huyamos –dijo.

-Vamos, Lizzy, a la lucha –dije yo.

Sospecho que ni ella ni yo bromeábamos.  
Nos abrió la puerta Florence, una fiel y antigua sirvienta de la familia Darcy.

-¡Oh, el señorito William! –dijo, saludándome.

Santo Dios, ¡cómo me fastidiaba que me llamen así! Detesto esa distinción entre yo y el Viejo Cara de Piedra, que me rebaja implícitamente.

Florence nos comunicó que mis padres nos esperaban en la biblioteca. Lizzy quedose pasmada al ver los retratos por delante de los cuales pasamos. No sólo por el hecho de que algunos eran obra de John Singer Sargent (en especial el de Fitzwilliam Darcy II, que algunas veces ha sido exhibido en el Museo de Boston) sino al comprender, de pronto, que no todos mis antepasados se habían llamado Darcy.

-Santo Dios –dijo Lizzy-. Veo aquí colgados la mitad de los edificios de Harvard.

-Pura basura –dije yo.

-No sabía que estuvieras emparentado también con la Sewall Boat House –dijo Lizzy.

-Sí. Procedo de una larga estirpe de madera y piedra.

Al final de la larga hilera de retratos, muy poco antes de llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca, hay una vitrina. Una vitrina con trofeos. Trofeos de atletismo.

-Son maravillosos –dijo Lizzy-. Son los primeros que veo que parecen de veras de oro y de plata.

-Lo son.

-Santo Dios. ¿Tuyos?

-No. Suyos.

Consta indiscutiblemente en los archivos que Fitzwilliam Darcy III no obtuvo medalla en los juegos Olímpicos de Amsterdan. Pero no es menos cierto que logró importantes triunfos en remo en otras varias ocasiones. Varios. Muchos. La reluciente prueba de ello se hallaba en aquel momento ante los deslumbrados ojos de Elizabeth.

-No dan trofeos de esa clase en los campeonatos de bolos de Cranston.

Creo que entonces quiso lanzarme una pulla.

-¿Y tú, tienes también trofeos, William?

-Sí.

-¿En una vitrina?

-En mi habitación. Debajo de la cama.

Me lanzó una de sus mejores miradas-de-Lizzy y susurró:

-Luego subiremos a verlos, ¿verdad?

Antes de que yo pudiera contestar o siquiera calibrar las verdades intenciones de Lizzy al sugerir una incursión en mi dormitorio, alguien nos interrumpió.

-¡Ah!, hola, muchachos.

¡Cachobestia! ¡Era el cachobestia!

-Hola, papá. Te presento q Elizabeth…

-Hola, qué tal…

Papá le estrechaba ya la mano y se la sacudía antes de que yo pudiera terminar la presentación. Observé que no lucía ninguno de sus Vestidos de Banquero. En modo alguno; Fitzwilliam III se había endosado una chaqueta deportiva de cachemira, de fantasía. Y en su rostro habitualmente pétreo aparecía una insidiosa sonrisa.

-Venid a saludar a mistress Darcy.

-Mi esposa Anne… Elizabeth…

Papá ya había usurpado las funciones de presentador.

-Bennet –agregué, puesto que el Viejo Cara de Piedra ignoraba su apellido.

Mamá y Lizzy se estrecharon la mano, y tras del habitual intercambio de trivialidades del cual jamás se pasaba en mi casa, tomamos asiento. Todos callábamos. Procuré adivinar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin duda mamá le tomaba las medidas a Elizabeth, examinando su atuendo (nada bohemio, aquella noche), su actitud, su comportamiento, su acento. En ese aspecto, el Acento de Cranston persistía aun en los momentos de máxima cortesía. Tal vez Lizzy, por su parte, estuviera también tomándole las medidas a mi madre. Según dicen, las chicas suelen hacerlo. Se supone que ese examen les revela muchas cosas acerca de los muchachos con quienes van a casarse. Quizá le tomara también el pulso a Fitzwilliam III. ¿Se daría cuenta de que era más alto que yo? ¿Le gustaría su chaqueta de cachemira?

Fitzwilliam III, desde luego, concentraba sus disparos sobre mí, como de costumbre.

-¿Qué tal marcha todo, hijo?

Para tratarse de un erudito de Rhodes, es un pésimo conversador.

-Estupendamente, papá. Estupendamente.

Mamá se dirigió a Elizabeth:

-¿Habéis tenido buen viaje?

-Oh, sí –contestó Lizzy-, bueno y rápido.

-William es un conductor rápido –intervino el Viejo Cara de Piedra.

-No tanto como tú, papá –repliqué.

¿Qué podía decir el hombre?

-Bueno… sí. Supongo que no tanto.

Apostaría cualquier cosa a que no, papá.

Mamá, que siempre lo apoya decididamente, en cualquier circunstancia, pasó a un tema de interés más general: música o arte, creo recordar. La verdad es que no entendí demasiado, de pronto, me encontré con una taza de té en la mano.

-Gracias –dije; y agregué-: Tendremos que marcharnos pronto.

-¿Cómo? –dijo Lizzy.

Por lo visto los tres estaban hablando de Puccini o algo por el estilo, y mi observación fue considerada un tanto desplazada. Mamá me miró (cosa excepcional).

-Pero, ¿no habéis venido a cenar?

-Es que… no podemos quedarnos –dije.

-Claro que sí –dijo Lizzy, casi al mismo tiempo.

-Tengo que estar de vuelta –dije a Liz, con afán.

Lizzy me miró como diciendo: "¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?" Entonces el Viejo Cara de Piedra dictó sentencia:

-Os quedáis a cenar. Es una orden.

La falsa sonrisa que apareció en su rostro no le quitaba un ápice de rigor a la orden. Y yo no aceptaba esa clase de imposiciones ni siquiera de un finalista olímpico.

-No podemos, papá –repliqué.

-Tenemos que quedarnos, William –dijo Lizzy.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté.

-Porque estoy hambrienta –dijo.

Nos sentamos a la mesa, en cumplimiento de los deseos de Fitzwilliam III. Papá inclinó la cabeza. Mamá y Lizzy lo imitaron. Yo ladeé ligeramente la mía.

-Bendice este alimento en provecho nuestro y para tu servicio, y ayúdanos a pensar siempre en las necesidades y el bien de los demás. Te lo pedimos en nombre de tu Hijo, Nuestro Señor Jesucristo. Amén.

¡Jesús, me sentí mortificado! ¿No podía haber dejado de lado la piedad, por una vez? ¿Qué pensaría Lizzy? Santo Dios, era como volver a la Edad Media.

-Amén –dijo mamá (y también Lizzy, en voz muy baja).

-¡Al ataque! –dije yo, en plan chistoso.

A nadie le hizo gracia el chiste, al parecer. Y menos que a nadie a Lizzy. Desvió de mí su mirada. Fitzwilliam III, en cambio, me lanzó una ojeada.

-Por cierto que me gustaría verte lanzarte al ataque de vez en cuando, William.

No comimos en silencio total gracias a la notable capacidad de mi madre para sostener conversaciones insubstanciales.

-¿Así que tu familia es de Cranston, Lizzy.

-Casi toda. Mi madre era de Fall River.

-Los Darcy tienen fábricas en Fall River –observó Fitzwilliam III.

-Donde han explotado a los pobres durante generaciones –agrego Fitzwilliam IV.

-En el siglo XIX –agregó Fitzwilliam III.

Mi madre sonrió, al oírle; era evidente que se alegraba por el hecho de que su William hubiese ganado el set. Pero no habíamos terminado.

-¿Y cómo andan esos planes para automatizar las fábricas? –repliqué, devolviendo la pelota.

Se produjo una breve pausa. Yo esperaba una réplica fulminante.

-¿Y si tomáramos el café? –dijo Anne Darcy.

Pasamos a la biblioteca, donde debía desarrollarse el último y decisivo asalto. Lizzy y yo teníamos clases al día siguiente, el Viejo sus bancos y demás, y sin duda mamá tendría planeada alguna actividad benéfica para las primeras horas de la mañana.

-¿Azúcar, William? –preguntó mamá.

-William toma siempre azúcar, querida mía –dijo mi padre.

-Esta noche no, gracias –dije-. Café solo, mamá.

Bueno, allí estábamos los cuatro, con nuestras tazas, sentados tan lindamente, sin absolutamente nada que decirnos. Así pues, busqué un tema de conversación.

-Dime, Elizabeth –pregunté-. ¿Qué opinas del Cuerpo de la Paz?

Lizzy me miró, frunciendo el ceño, y se negó a colaborar.

-Oh, ¿se lo dijiste, F.D.? –dijo mamá a mi padre.

-Aún no es el momento, mujer –dijo Fitzwilliam III, en un tono de falsa humildad que pregonaba: "Pregúntame, pregúntame." Así que tuve que hacerlo.

-¿De qué se trata, papá?

-Nada importante, hijo.

-No sé cómo puedes decir tal cosa –dijo mi madre, y se volvió hacía mí para anunciarme la buena nueva con toda la vehemencia (ya he dicho que estaba en favor de papá)-. Van a nombrar a tu padre director del Cuerpo de la Paz.

-Vaya.

También Lizzy dijo "Vaya", pero en un tono de voz muy diferente, un tono admirativo.  
Mi padre fingíase turbado, y mi madre parecía esperar de mí que me inclinara en una reverencia ante mi padre o algo por el estilo. Bueno, no lo nombraban Secretario de Estado, digo yo.

-Mi enhorabuena, míster Darcy –dijo Lizzy, tomando la iniciativa.

-Eso es, la enhorabuena, papá.

Mamá ardía en deseos de comentar la noticia.

-Estoy segura de que será una experiencia maravillosa, en el plano educativo –dijo.

-Desde luego que sí, convino Lizzy.

-Sí –dije, sin demasiada convicción-. Eh… pásame el azúcar, por favor.


	8. Chapter 8

-Bueno, Lizzy, al fin y al cabo no lo han nombrado Secretario de Estado.

Por fin corríamos de regreso hacia Cambridge, gracias a Dios.

-Aun así, William, pudiste mostraste un poco más entusiasmado.

-Le di la enhorabuena.

-Fue muy generoso de tu parte.

-¿Pues qué esperabas, por todos los dioses?

-Válgame Dios –respondió Lizzy-. En conjunto, me da asco, vamos.

-Y a mí –agregué.

Seguimos corriendo un largo trecho sin decir una sola palabra. Pero había algo que no marchaba, desde luego.

-¿Qué es, concretamente, lo que te da asco, Liz? –pregunté después de pensarlo mucho.

-La manera asquerosa como tratas a tu padre.

-¿Y qué me dices de la manera asquerosa como me trata él a mí?

Con mis palabras acababa de destapar la cazuela. Porque Lizzy se lanzó a una filípica en forma sobre el amor a los padres. Y dale de reprocharme mi falta de respeto.

-Tú venga a pincharle, y pincharle, y pincharle –dijo.

-Y él a mí, Liz. ¿O es que no te diste cuenta?

-Sospecho que nada te detendría con tal de fastidiar a tu padre.

-A Fitzwilliam Darcy III no hay manera de fastidiarle.

Siguió una breve pausa antes de que Lizzy replicara:

-Salvo casándose con Elizabeth Bennet…

Conservé la serenidad el tiempo justo para entrar en el aparcamiento de un restaurante marinero. Entonces me volví hacia Elizabeth hecho un basilisco.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas, entonces? –le pregunté.

-Creo que hay algo de ello –respondió Lizzy, sin perder la calma.

-Lizzy ¿es que no crees que te quiero? –chillé.

-Sí –contestó ella, con la misma serenidad-, pero en cierto modo harto curioso también te atrae mi condición social negativa.

No se me ocurrió otra cosa que decir más que "no". Lo dije varias veces y en varios tonos de voz. Bueno, me sentía tan profundamente trastornado que hasta consideré la posibilidad de que hubiera unos gramos de verdad en la horrible sugerencia de Lizzy.

Tampoco ella estaba muy en forma, no se crea.

-No puedo juzgarte, Willy. Sólo pienso que forma parte de ello. Quiero decir que me doy cuenta de que no sólo te amo a ti. También me atrae tu nombre. Y tu número de orden.

Apartó de mi los ojos, y pensé que se echaría a llorar. Pero no lo hizo; acabó de formular su pensamiento:

-Al fin y al cabo, todo ello forma parte de ti.

Permanecí en silencio unos instantes, contemplando un anuncio luminoso que parpadeaba anunciando: "Almejas y ostras." Lo que más me había enamorado de Lizzy era su capacidad para leer en mi interior, para comprender cosas sin que me fuera preciso formularlas en palabras. Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Pero me resultaba muy duro enfrentarme con el hecho de que yo no era perfecto. Santo Dios, Lizzy ya se había enfrentado con mi imperfección y aun con la suya propia. ¡Santo Dios, cuán indigno me sentía!  
No sabía qué diablos decirle.

-¿Te apetece una almeja o una ostra, Liz?

-¿Te apetece un puñetazo en las narices, Preppie?

-Sí –dije.

Lizzy cerró el puño y lo apoyó suavemente contra mi mejilla. Se lo besé, y cuando me disponía a abrazarla, me rechazó y ladró, como el individuo de los altavoces en las regatas:

-En marcha, Preppie. ¡Al volante, y a correr!

Así lo hice. Y tanto.

* * *

Básicamente, el cometario de mi padre se refirió a lo que él consideraba como un exceso de velocidad. Prisa. Precipitación. He olvidado sus palabras textuales, pero sí recuerdo que el tema de su sermón durante nuestro almuerzo en el Club Harvard versó primordialmente sobre mi velocidad excesiva. Empezó, en plan de precalentamiento, sugiriendo que yo no masticaba bastante lo que comía. Por mi parte, sugerí cortésmente que yo ya era mayorcito, y que ya no le correspondía corregir –ni siquiera comentar- mi forma de comportarme. El hombre manifestó que hasta los grandes conductores de la humanidad necesitan de las críticas constructivas de vez en cuando.  
Como ya he dicho, estábamos comiendo en el Club Harvard de Boston (yo demasiado de prisa, en opinión de mi padre). Por consiguiente, nos hallábamos de pleno en su ambiente. Condiscípulos suyos, clientes, admiradores, etc. O sea que el montaje era perfecto, si jamás hubo alguno. Aguzando un poco el oído se podía oír a algunos de ellos murmurando: "Ahí va Fitzwilliam Darcy." O bien: "Es Darcy el gran atleta."  
Y, sin embargo, no pasó de ser un asalto más en nuestra serie de no conversaciones. Con la diferencia de que la naturaleza no específica de nuestra charla resultaba deslumbradoramente conspicua.

-Papá, no me has dicho una sola palabra acerca de Elizabeth.

-¿Qué puedo decirte yo? Presentaste la cosa como un fait accompli, ¿no es cierto?

-Bueno, pero, ¿tú qué piensas, papá?

-Elizabeth me parece admirable. Y para una chica de su procedencia familiar, haberse abierto camino hasta Radcliffe…

El hombre quería escurrir el bulto a base de su potaje seudo igualitario y tal. Pura basura.

-¡Al grano, papá!

-El grano nada tiene que ver con esa señorita –dijo mi padre-, sino contigo.

-¿Sí? –dije yo.

-Con tu rebelión –prosiguió mi padre-. Porque por tu parte se trata de eso, de una rebelión.

-Papá, no es cierto a ver cómo el hecho de casarse con una alumna de Radcliffe, linda e inteligente, puede constituir una rebelión. Quiero decir que no es precisamente una de esas hippies…

-Ni eso ni otras muchas cosas.

Estábamos llegando. Las malditas diferencias.

-¿Qué es lo que más te fastidia, papá? ¿Qué sea católica o que sea pobre?

Mi padre contestó, en una especie de murmullo, inclinándose ligeramente hacia mí.

-Y a ti ¿qué es lo que más te atrae?

Me dieron ganas de levantarme y dejarle solo. Y se lo dije.

-No te muevas de ahí, y habla como un hombre –dijo.

¿Cómo un hombre en lugar de como qué? ¿Cómo un chiquillo? ¿Cómo una niña? ¿Cómo un ratón? En cualquier caso, no me moví.  
El cachobestia extrajo una satisfacción enorme del hecho de que yo permaneciera sentado. Quiero decir que me di perfecta cuenta de que lo consideraba como una de sus numerosas victorias sobre mí.

-Por mi parte, sólo me permito rogarte que esperes un poco –dijo Fitzwilliam Darcy III.

-¿Quieres definir ese "poco", si no te importa?

-Termina la carrera de derecho. Si eso vuestro es serio, resistirá la prueba de la espera.

-Es serio, lo es, pero, ¿por qué demonios tendría que someterlo a una prueba arbitraria como esa?

Creo que lo que yo quería decir estaba claro. Me enfrentaba con él. Con su arbitrariedad. Con su instinto de dominar y controlar mi vida.

-William –papá iniciaba un nuevo asalto-. Todavía eres menor…

-¿Menor de qué?

-No has cumplido los veintiún años. Legalmente no eres todavía un adulto.

-¡A la mierda tus legalismos, maldita sea!

Tal vez algunos de los comensales de las mesas vecinas alcanzaron a oír mis palabras. Como para contrarrestar mis voces destempladas, Fitzwilliam III me lanzó las siguientes palabras en un murmullo entre dientes:

-Cásate con ella ahora, y ni la hora te daré.

Que lo oyera todo el mundo: ¿qué importaba?

-Papá, el caso es que no la sabes, la hora en que estamos viviendo.

Salí de su vida, y empecé la mía.


	9. Chapter 9

Quedaba el asunto de Cranston, Rhode Island, una ciudad situada ligeramente más al sur de Boston de lo que Ipswich se encuentra hacia el norte de esta última capital. Después del fracaso de la presentación de Elizabeth a sus potenciales padres políticos ("Supongo que ahora debo llamarles padres impolíticos", sugirió Lizzy) esperaba con la mayor aprensión mi encuentro con su padre. Ahí me tocaría enfrentarme con el famoso síndrome del amor desbordante, complicado por el hecho de que Lizzy era hija única, y por el de no tener madre, lo cual había creado unos lazos excepcionalmente íntimos entre ella y su padre. Chocaría con todas esas fuerzas emocionales que los libros de psicología describen.  
Aparte el hecho de que yo estaba sin blanca.  
Quiero decir que basta imaginar a un cualquiera, que se presenta ante míster Bennet, maestro pastelero de la ciudad, a sueldo, y le dice: "Me gustaría casarme con Elizabeth, su única hija." ¿Qué sería lo primero que le preguntaría el viejo? No pondría en duda el amor del muchacho puesto que conocer a Lizzy es amar a Lizzy; esta es una verdad universal. No, míster Bennet le diría algo así como: "Joven, ¿cómo piensas mantenerla?"  
Imaginemos ahora la reacción del bueno de míster Bennet si el muchacho le comunicara que, por lo menos durante los tres primero años, el caso sería el inverso, es decir, que su hija tendría que mantener a su yerno. ¿No es lo más probable que el bueno de míster Bennet le señalara la puerta y hasta que, si tal joven no tuviera mi corpulencia, lo echara a patadas de su casa?  
Pueden ustedes apostar a que así ocurriría.  
Acaso estas reflexiones bastan para explicar por qué, aquella tarde de un domingo de mayo, yo obedecía rigurosamente todas las señales de limitación de velocidad mientras corríamos por la carretera 95 en dirección al sur. Lizzy que había acabado por encontrarle gusto a mi manera de conducir, se quejó, en un momento determinado, de que corríamos a sesenta y cinco por una zona donde se podía llegar a los setenta y cinco. Le dije que el motor del coche necesitaba un repaso, pero desde luego, no se lo tragó.

-Vuelve a decírmelo, Liz.

La paciencia no era una de las virtudes de Lizzy, y lógicamente, la muchacha se negaba a robustecer mi confianza repitiéndome por enésima vez las respuestas a casi todas las estúpidas preguntas que le había formulado.

-Una sola vez y basta Lizzy, por favor.

-Lo llamé por teléfono. Se lo conté. Dijo que O.K.

-Pero, ¿qué significa O.K.?

-No irás a sugerir que la Escuela de Derecho de Harvard ha admitido a un hombre incapaz de definir "O.K."

-No es un término legal, Lizzy.

Me acarició el brazo. Gracias a Dios, esto me resultó perfectamente inteligible. Pero aun así, necesitaba algunas aclaraciones, quería saber lo que me esperaba.

-"O.K." pudo significar también: "Lo soportaré."

Lizzy halló en su corazón la caridad suficiente para repetirme por enésima vez los detalles de su conversación con su padre. Este se había alegrado. De veras. Desde el día en que había enviado a su hija a Radcliffe, jamás había contado con que la muchacha volviese algún día a Cranston para casarse con el vecino de al lado (que por cierto se le había declarado antes de que se marchara). Míster Bennet, al principio, se mostraba reacio a creer que el nombre del pretendiente de Lizzy, fuese realmente Fitzwilliam Darcy IV, y había precavido a su hija en contra del peligro de violar el undécimo mandamiento.

-¿Cuál es? –pregunté a Lizzy.

-No tomarás el pelo a tu padre –dijo.

-Vaya.

-Y eso fue todo, William. De verdad.

-¿Sabe que soy pobre?

-Sí.

-¿Y no le importa?

-Por lo menos así, tú y él tenéis algo en común.

-Pero sin duda preferiría que yo tuviera un calcetín relleno de pavos, ¿no?

-¿Y tú no?

Guardé silencio durante todo el resto del viaje.  
Lizzy vivía en una calle llamada Hamilton Avenue, una larga hilera de casas de madera, con montones de chiquillos en la parte de delante y unos pocos arbolillos macilentos. Mientras conducía por esa calle, buscando aparcamiento, me sentía como en otro país. Para empezar, por la cantidad de personas que había en la calle. Además de la chiquillería que andaba jugando u chillando, había familias enteras sentadas en sus porches, sin nada mejor que hacer aquella tarde dominguera, por lo visto, que contemplar cómo aparcaba mi "MG".  
Lizzy fue la primera en saltar del coche. En Cranston gastaba unos reflejos increíbles, como un pequeño saltamontes lleno de agilidad. Cuando los mirones de los porches descubrieron quién era mi pasajera casi saludaron a coro. ¡Nada menos que la gran Bennet! Al oír la bienvenida que le tributaban casi me daba vergüenza apearme.

-¡Hola, Lizzy! –oí que le gritaba una lozana matrona con el mayor entusiasmo.

-¡Hola, mistress Capodilupo! –oí que vociferaba Lizzy, en respuesta.

Me apeé del coche. Sentía todas las miradas fijas en mí.

-Oye, ¿quién es ese muchacho? –gritó mistress Capodilupo.

La gente del barrio no se andaba con tapujos, estaba claro.

-¡No es nadie! –respondió Lizzy, a todo volumen.

La respuesta me devolvió milagrosamente el aplomo.

-Es posible –chilló mistress Capodilupo dirigiéndose a mí-. Pero la chica que va con él sí es alguien, desde luego.

-Bien lo sabe él –contestó Lizzy.

Luego se volvió para atender a los vecinos de la otra acera.

-Bien lo sabe él –dijo Lizzy a un nuevo grupo de admiradores suyos.

Me tomó de la mano (yo me sentía como un forastero en el paraíso) y me invitó a subir la escalera del número 189 bis de la Hamilton Avenue.

Fue un momento embarazoso.  
Yo me quedé allí plantado mientras Lizzy decía:

-Te presento a mi padre.

Ben, un tipo clásico de Rhode Island, bastote él (vamos a echarle metro setenta y cinco y unos 75 kilos), de poco menos de cincuenta años, me tendió la mano.  
Nos las estrechamos; y apretó con fuerza, el tipo.

-¿Cómo está usted, míster Bennet?

-Ben –me corrigió en el acto-. Dime Ben.

-Ben, míster Bennet –dije, sin dejar de sacudir su mano.

Fue otro momento difícil. Porque entonces, en cuanto me soltó la mano, míster Bennet se volvió hacia su hija, y lanzó ese grito increíble:

-¡Elizabeth!

Durante una décima de segundo, nada ocurrió. Inmediatamente después abrazados. Fuertemente. Muy fuerte. Y columpiándose hacia delante y hacia atrás. Todo lo que míster Bennet era capaz de ofrecer a guisa de ulterior comentario era la repetición (ahora en voz muy baja) del nombre de su hija: "Elizabeth". Y todo lo que su hija, con todas sus matrículas de honor conquistadas en Radcliffe, era capaz de expresar a guisa de respuesta era eso: "Ben".  
Desde luego, estaba claro que yo era allá tercero en discordia.

Aquella tarde, un detalle de mi esmerada educación resultó para mí una ayuda preciosa. Siempre me habían enseñado que no se debe hablar con la boca llena. Siendo así que Ben y su hija no cesaron de conspirar para llenarme ese orificio, no tuve la menor ocasión de hablar. Calculo que batí una marca en el deporte de tragar pasteles, tras de lo cual pronuncié una conferencia bastante larga acerca de cuáles me habían gustado más (comí no menos de dos de cada clase, para no ofenderles) con gran deleite por parte de los dos Bennet.

-Es completamente O.K. –dijo Ben a su hija.

¿Qué quería decir aquello?  
No, no necesitaba que nadie me definiera el significado de la expresión "O.K."; simplemente, hubiese querido saber cuál de mis pocas circunspectas acciones me habían merecido tan preciado epíteto.  
¿Acaso había acertado en la elección de mis pasteles predilectos? ¿Daba la mano con la fuerza suficiente? ¿O qué otra cosa podía ser?

-Ya te dije yo que era O.K., Ben –dijo la hija de míster Bennet.

-Bueno, O.K. –dijo su padre-. Pero me faltaba verlo por mí mismo. Y ahora ya lo he visto. Oye, William. Se dirigía a mí, esta vez.

-Diga, míster Bennet.

-Ben.

-Oh, sí, Ben, míster Bennet.

-Eres O.K.

-Gracias, míster Bennet. Es usted muy amable. Se lo agradezco de verdad. Y ya sabe usted lo que siento por su hija. Y por usted, míster Bennet.

-William –me interrumpió Lizzy-, a ver si dejas de barbotar como un condenado preppie de mierda y…

-Elizabeth –la interrumpió míster Bennet-. ¿No puedes mostrarte menos grosera? ¡Ese pájaro es nuestro invitado!

Durante la cena (los pasteles resultaron ser un mero tentempié) Ben intentó sostener conmigo una conversación seria acerca de lo-que-ya-se-supone. Por alguna razón más o menos demencial, se le metió en la cabeza la idea de que estaba en su poder reconciliar a los Fitzwilliam III y IV.

-Deja que hable yo con él por teléfono, de padre a padre –insistía.

-Por favor, Ben, sería perder el tiempo.

-No puedo quedarme tan fresco y permitir que un padre reniegue de su hijo. Que no puedo, vamos.

-Desde luego, pero es que también yo le repudio a él, Ben.

-No quiero oírte decir tales cosas –dijo míster Bennet, enojándose sinceramente -. Hay que saber apreciar y respetar el amor de un padre. Es un bien harto raro.

-Especialmente en mi familia –dije.

Lizzy no cesaba de levantarse y volver a sentar, sirviéndonos la cena, de modo que se perdió la mayor parte de la conversación.

-Tú consigue que se ponga al teléfono –insistía Ben-, y de lo demás me encargo yo.

-No, Ben. Entre mi padre y yo se ha cortado el hilo para siempre.

-Tonterías, William; claudicará. Puedes créeme cuando te digo que claudicará. Cuando llegue el momento de ir a la iglesia…

En aquel preciso instante, Lizzy, que estaba distribuyendo los platos de postre, dirigió a su padre un monosílabo impresionante:

-Ben…

-Dime, Liz.

-Acerca de eso de la iglesia…

-¿Qué hay?

-Pues… que no, Ben, que no estamos de acuerdo.

-Vaya –dijo míster Bennet.

E inmediatamente después, saltando a una conclusión errónea, se volvió hacia mí, para excusarse.

-Bueno… yo… no quise referirme necesariamente a la Iglesia Católica. Quiero decir que… supongo que Lizzy te ha dicho que somos católicos. Pero yo me refería a tu iglesia, William. Dios bendecirá vuestra unión en cualquier templo, apuesto cualquier cosa.

Miré a Lizzy, la cual, evidentemente, había olvidado referirse a ese punto crucial en su conversación telefónica.

-William –se justificó Lizzy-, pensé que hubiese sido una canallada soltárselo todo, así de golpe.

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó míster Bennet, con su afabilidad de siempre-. Disparad, chiquillos, disparad. Quiero que me soltéis todo lo que llevéis en la recamara.

¿Por qué sería que en aquel preciso instante mis ojos tropezaron con la imagen de porcelana de la Virgen que se hallaba en un estante del comedor de los Bennet?

-Se trata de eso, de la bendición de Dios, Ben –dijo Lizzy, sin atreverse a mirarle.

-Bien, Liz, ¿Qué hay? –preguntó Ben, temiendo lo peor.

-Pues… que no somos partidarios de ello, Ben –dijo Lizzy, lanzándome una mirada en petición de un apoyo moral que intente prestarle con los ojos.

-¿Partidarios de Dios? ¿De ningún Dios?

Lizzy asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Puedo explicarlo, Ben? –solicité.

-Eso espero.

-Ni ella ni yo tenemos fe, Ben. Y no queremos ser hipócritas.

Creo que lo aceptó por tratarse de mí. A Lizzy acaso le hubiese cruzado la cara. Pero ahora era él el tercero en discordia, el forastero. No osaba mirarnos, a ninguno de los dos.

-Estupendo –dijo, después de una larga pausa-. ¿Puedo esperar que me informéis acerca de quién va a realizar la ceremonia?

-Nosotros mismos –dije.

Míster Bennet miro a su hija en busca de la confirmación de mis palabras. Lizzy asintió con la cabeza. Mi declaración era correcta.  
Después de una nueva pausa no menos prolongada, míster Bennet volvió a decir:

-Estupendo.

Inmediatamente después quiso que le explicara, puesto que pensaba estudiar Derecho, si esa clase de matrimonio sería… ¿cómo decirlo?... legal.  
Lizzy le declaro que en la ceremonia que proyectábamos, el capellán unitario de la universidad presidia ("Ah, el capellán", murmuro Ben) mientras los novios se dirigían la palabra uno a otro.

-¿También la novia debe hablar? –pregunto míster Bennet, como si aquello, concretamente, fuese para él el golpe de gracia.

-Ben –dijo su hija-, ¿acaso puedes imaginarte una situación en la que yo permaneciera callada?

-No, chiquilla –contesto míster Bennet, elaborando una minúscula sonrisa-. Supongo que tendrás que decir lo tuyo, desde luego.

Camino de vuelta hacia Cambridge, por la carretera, le pregunte a Lizzy que tal le había parecido que había marchado el asunto.

-O.K. –dijo.


	10. Chapter 10

Míster W. Thompson, segundo decano de la Escuela de Derecho de Harvard, no podía dar crédito a sus oídos.

-¿Le he entendido bien, míster Darcy?

-Sí, señor decano.

No me había resultado fácil decírselo la primera vez. Ni me lo resulto más repetírselo.

-Necesito una beca para el próximo curso, señor decano.

¿De veras?

-Por eso he venido a visitarle. Usted preside la Ayuda Económica, ¿no es cierto, señor Thompson?

-Sí, pero me parece muy raro. Su padre…

-Mi padre ya no tiene nada que ver en ello, señor.

-¿Cómo?

El decano Thompson se quitó las gafas y empezó a limpiarse los cristales con la corbata.

-Entre mi padre y yo se ha producido una especie de ruptura.

El decano volvió a ponerse las gafas, y me miro con esa especie de expresión inexpresiva que solo un decano puede llegar a dominar a la perfección.

-Es muy lamentable, míster Darcy –dijo.

"¿Para quién?", estuve a punto de decir, el tipejo empezaba a cargarme.

-Sí, señor decano -dije-. Muy lamentable. Pero por eso he venido a verle a usted, señor. Me caso el mes que viene. Durante el verano trabajaremos los dos. Luego, Lizzy, es decir, mi mujer, trabajara como profesora en una escuela partícular. Nos bastara para vivir, pero no para sufragar mis estudios. Su escuela resulta muy cara, señor Thompson.

-Eh… muy cierto –contesto.

Pero nada más. ¿Acaso aquel tipo no captaba la onda? ¿Para que creía entonces que había ido a verle?

-Señor decano, necesito una beca –dije, sin rodeos, y por tercera vez-. Estoy sin blanca, y ya he sido admitido en la escuela.

-Oh, sí –dijo míster Thompson; e inmediatamente se refugió en el reglamento-. Pero el plazo para la solicitud de ayudas económicas quedo cerrado hace ya muchos días.

¿Qué quería, el muy cerdo? ¿Los detalles morbosos, acaso? ¿Quería un escándalo? ¿O qué?

-Señor decano, cuando solicité mi ingreso yo ignoraba lo que debía ocurrir.

-Lo comprendo, míster Darcy, pero debo decirle que considero que nuestra institución no debe intervenir en modo alguno en una discordia familiar. Y tan lamentable, por cierto.

-Perfectamente, señor decano –dije, levantándome-. Comprendo a lo que va usted. Pero aun así no estoy dispuesto a besarle el trasero a mi padre para que consiga usted un Darcy Hall para su Escuela de Derecho.

Cuando di media vuelta para retirarme, pude oír como el decano Thompson murmuraba:

-Eso no es justo.

Desde luego. Completamente de acuerdo.


	11. Chapter 11

A Elizabeth le entregaron el titulo el miércoles. Toda clase de parientes procedentes de Cranston, Fall River –y hasta una tía de Cleveland- acudieron en masa a Cambridge para asistir a la ceremonia. Por previo acuerdo, no fui presentado como novio suyo, y Lizzy no lució el anillo de prometida; así nadie se sentiría ofendido (prematuramente) por el hecho de perderse nuestra boda.

-Tía Clara, te presento a mi amigo William –decía Lizzy, sin olvidarse ni una sola vez de añadir-: El todavía no es licenciado.

Hubo gran cantidad de codazos, de susurros y hasta franca especulación, pero los parientes no lograron arrancar ni la menor información de ninguno de los dos… ni de Ben, quien sospecho no deseaba otra cosa que evitar tener que hablar de aquellos amores entre ateos.  
El jueves logré equipararme académicamente con Lizzy al recibir mi título de Harvard, como el suyo, magna cum laude. Además, en mi calidad de delegado de curso tuve que conducir a los nuevos licenciados a sus asientos. Ello implicaba que me tocaba preceder hasta a los primeras serie, a los súper-súper-cerebros. A punto estuve de ceder la tentación de decir a aquellos tipos que mi presencia como jefe de todos ellos demostraba el acierto de mi teoría según la cual una hora en la Dillon Field House valía lo que dos en la biblioteca Widener. Pero me reprimí. ¡Felicidad para todo el mundo en tal día!  
No tengo idea de si Fitzwilliam Darcy III estuvo presente. En la mañana de la distribución de títulos, se apretujaban en el patio de Harvard más de diecisiete mil personas. Y, desde luego, no me dedique a escudriñar entre las filas con unos prismáticos. Como es lógico, cedi a Ben y Lizzy los dos asientos que me correspondian para mis padres. Claro que, en su calidad de ex alumno, el Viejo Cara de Piedra podía entrar y sentarse con la Promoción del 26. Aunque, ¿Por qué debería haberlo hecho? Quiero decir teniendo en cuanta que los bancos estaban abiertos aquel día.

* * *

La boda se celebró el domingo. Si no invitamos a los parientes de Lizzy fue, sinceramente, porque temimos que nuestra omisión del Padre, el Hijo y el Espíritu Santo resultase demasiado penosa para tan fieles católicos. La ceremonia tuvo lugar en la Phillips Brooks House, un viejo edificio del lado norte del Patio de Harvard. La presidio Timothy Blauvelt, el capellán unitario de la Universidad. Naturalmente, Charles Bingley estuvo presente. Lizzy invito a una amiga de Briggs Hall y- tal vez por motivos sentimentales- a su larguirucha colega del mostrador de los libros de reserva. Y, desde luego, a Ben.  
Puse a Ben en manos de Charles Bingley. Lo hice con la intención de que no se sintiera demasiado violento. Y no es que Bingley se mostrara muy sereno. Los dos permanecieron de pie con una expresión de profunda incomodidad, y cada uno de ellos confirmo con su ominoso silencio el prejuicio que su compañero sentía acerca de aquella "boda estilo sírvase usted mismo" (según la expresión de Ben) que debía resultar, según las predicciones de Bingley, "un increíble espectáculo de horror". ¡Y todo ello por el solo hecho de que Lizzy y yo íbamos a dirigirnos uno a otro la palabra, directamente!  
Aquellas primavera habíamos presenciado una ceremonia semejante cuando Marya Randall, una de las amigas de Lizzy, música como ella, se había casado con un estudiante de diseño llamado Eric Levenson. Fue una ceremonia realmente hermosa, que nos convenció por completo.

-¿Están dispuestos? –nos preguntó míster Blauvelt.

-Sí –dije yo, por los dos.

-Amigos –dijo míster Blauvelt dirigiéndose a los demás-, hemos venido para asistir a la unión de dos vidas en matrimonio. Escucharemos las palabras que ellos mismos han querido leer en esta ocasión sagrada.

Primero la novia. Lizzy, de pie ante mí, recito el poema que había elegido:

_Cuando nuestras dos almas se yerguen,  
erectas y fuertes, frente a frente, en silencio,  
atrayéndose cada vez más, hasta que las alas tendidas se inflaman…_

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Ben, pálido, boquiabierto, con los ojos dilatados por el estupor y la adoración al mismo tiempo. Escuchamos de labios de Lizzy el final del soneto, que era en cierto modo una plegaria en busca de

_un lugar donde permanecer y amar todo un  
día, con las tinieblas y la hora de la muerte  
rondando en torno._

Luego me tocó a mí. No me había sido nada fácil encontrar un fragmento poético que pudiera leer sin sonrojarme. Quiero decir que no me veía con fuerzas para levantarme en público y empezar a soltar melosidades. Que no, vamos. Pero un fragmento de la canción del camino abierto, de Walt Whitman, aunque un poco breve, lo decía todo para mí:

…_¡La mano te doy!  
Te doy mi amor más precioso que el dinero;  
a mí mismo te doy, antes que los sermones y  
las leyes;  
y tú, ¿quieres darte a mí?, ¿quieres viajar  
conmigo?  
¿permaneceremos unidos, siempre, mientras  
vivamos?_

Termine, y se hizo en la sala un silencio maravilloso. Entonces Charles Bingley me paso el anillo, y Lizzy y yo recitamos personalmente los votos matrimoniales, comprometiéndonos uno para con otro, desde aquel día, a amarnos y querernos hasta que la muerte nos separara.  
Por la autoridad que le había sido conferida por el Commonwealth de Massachusetts, míster Blauvelt nos declaró entonces marido y mujer.

Pensándolo bien, nuestra "fiestecita de después del partido" (como la llamo Bingley) resulto de una falta de ostentosidad ostentosa. Lizzy y yo habíamos rechazado decididamente el champaña tradicional, y como éramos tan pocos que cabíamos perfectamente en los dos bancos de un rincón de taberna, fuimos a beber cerveza a la de Cronin. Recuerdo que el propio Jim Cronin en persona nos invitó a una ronda, en homenaje al "jugador de hockey de Harvard más grande desde los tiempos de los hermanos Cleary".

-¡Un cuerno! –protesto Ben, pegando un puñetazo en la mesa-. William es más grande que todos los cleary juntos.

Supongo que Ben (que en su vida había presenciado un partido de hockey) quiso decir que por más perfecto que fuese el juego de Bobby o de Billy Cleary, ninguno de los dos había logrado casarse con su adorable hija. Bueno, la verdad es que estábamos todos un tanto achispados y eso fue solo una excusa para achisparnos más aún.  
Permití que Ben pagara la nota, decisión que más tarde me valió uno de los raros cumplidos de Lizzy sobre mi intuición ("Todavía puedes llegar a convertirte en un ser humano, Preppie"). La cosa se puso un poco tierna cuando llego el momento de acompañar a Ben al autobús. Quiero decir que hubo ojos empañados y tal. Los de Ben, los de Lizzy, y tal vez también los míos; yo solo recuerdo que fue un momento líquido.  
En todo caso, después de echarnos toda suerte de bendiciones, el hombre subió al autobús, y esperamos y le saludamos agitando la mano hasta que se perdió de vista. Fue entonces cuando la terrorífica verdad empezó a imponérseme.

-¡Lizzy, estamos legalmente casados!

-Sí, ahora ya puedo comportarme como una perra.


	12. Chapter 12

Si cabe describir con una sola palabra nuestra vida cotidiana durante aquellos tres primeros años de matrimonio, esa palabra es "escatimar". Mientras estábamos despiertos nos consagrábamos a estudiar la manera de reunir la pasta suficiente para hacer lo que debíamos. Por regla general llegábamos justamente a cubrir gastos. Y conste que la cosa nada tenia de romántica. ¿Quién no recuerdo la famosa estrofa de Omar Khayyam, me refiero al libro de versos bajo la rama en flor, la rebanada de pan, el jarro de vino, etcétera? Sustitúyase el libro de poesía por Scott on Trust y se vera como esa poética visión choca con mi idílica existencia. ¿Qué, el paraíso? Un pepino. Lo único que podía pensar yo era cuanto me costaría el libro (¿no podría comprarlo de lance?), y dónde nos fiarían (si alguien nos lo fiaba) el famoso pan y el famoso vino. Y en como reunir la pasta para liquidar nuestras deudas.  
En semejantes circunstancias la vida cambia. Aun la mas simple decisión debe ser examinada por la vigilante comisión presupuestaria que lleva uno en la mente.  
_"Oye, William, vamos a ver Becket esta noche."  
"Que son tres pavos, Lizzy."  
"¿Qué quieres decir?"  
"Quiero decir pavo y medio por ti y pavo y medio por mí."  
"Bueno, ¿y eso que quiere decir? ¿Qué si o que no?"  
"Ninguna de las dos cosas. Quiere decir eso: tres pavos."_

Pasamos la luna de miel en un yate con veintiún chiquillos. Es decir, yo gobernaba un Rhodes de once metros desde las siete de la mañana hasta que mis pasajeros se hartaban, y Lizzy, por su parte actuaba de monitora de los críos. Ello ocurría en un paraje llamado el Pequod Boat Club de Dennis Port (no lejos de Hyannis), una especie de colonia con un hotel muy espacioso, un pequeño puerto y unas pocas docenas de casitas de alquiler. En uno de los bungalows mas pequeños he colocado una lapida imaginaria: " Aquí dormían William y Jenny… cuando no estaban haciéndose el amor". Creo que habla muy a favor de los dos el hecho de que, después de una larga jornada consagrada a mostrarnos amables con nuestros clientes -porque la mayor parte de nuestros ingresos procedían de sus propinas-, nos quedara cuerda, a Lizzy y a mí, para mostrarnos amables uno para con otro. Digo simplemente "amables" porque me falta vocabulario para describir lo que es amar a Elizabeth Bennet y ser amado por ella. Oh, perdón, quiero decir Elizabeth Darcy.  
Antes de partir para el Cabo, encontramos un apartamento barato en North Cabridge. Yo lo llamaba North Cambridge, aunque, técnicamente, la dirección era Comerville, y la casa se hallaba, según la expresión de Elizabeth, "en período de destrucción". Originalmente había sido un edificio para dos familias, pero más tarde lo habían dividido en cuatro apartamentos, desmesuradamente caros a pesar de su "bajo" alquiler. Pero, ¿qué diablos pueden hacer una pareja de estudiantes recién casados? Es la ley de la oferta y la demanda.

- Oye, Will, ¿por qué crees tú que el Departamento de Incendios no ha declarado inhabitable esa barraca?

- Probablemente porque tienen miedo de entrar en ella para inspeccionarla -dije.

- Yo también.

- No lo tenias en junio -dije. (Este diálogo tuvo lugar con ocasión de nuestro regreso, en septiembre.)

- Entonces no estaba casada. Como mujer casada, considero este lugar peligroso a cualquier velocidad.

-En vista de lo cual, ¿qué piensas hacer?

- Decírselo a mi marido -contestó Lizzy-. Él lo solucionará

- Oye, que tu marido soy yo -dije.

-¿De veras? Demuéstramelo.

-¿Cómo - pregunté, al tiempo que me decía a mí mismo: "Bueno, supongo que no querrá que en plena calle…"

- Llévame en brazos para cruzar el umbral -dijo Lizzy.

- No me digas que crees en esas tonterías.

- Tú llévame, y lo decidiré luego. De acuerdo. La levanté en brazos y subí los cinco peldaños que conducían hasta el porche.

- ¿Por qué te detienes? -preguntó Lizzy.

- ¿No es éste el umbral?

- Ni hablar -dijo Lizzy.

- Veo nuestro nombre junto al timbre.

-Pero no es el umbral oficial, maldita sea. ¡Arriba, alfeñique!

Había veinticuatro peldaños hasta nuestro hogar "oficial", y a mitad de la ascensión tuve que detenerme para cobrar aliento.

- ¿Por qué pesas tanto? -le pregunté.

- ¿No se te ha ocurrido nunca pensar que puedo estar embarazada? -replicó Lizzy. Confieso que ello me ayudó a cobrar aliento.

- ¿Lo estás? -pude decir, al fin.

- ¡Ja, ja! ¿Qué susto, verdad?

- ¡Qué va!

- A mi no me lo pegas, Preppie.

Pues sí. Por un momento, quedé helado. La llevé hasta arriba.

Aquel fue uno de los pocos y preciosos momentos que puedo recordar en los cuales el verbo "escatimar" no tuvo en absoluto nada que ver.

Mi ilustre apellido nos permitió abrir una cuenta de crédito en un colmado donde de lo contrario habrían negado todo crédito a unos estudiantes. En cambio, nos perjudicó en un lugar donde menos lo esperábamos: en la Shady Lane School, donde Lizzy iba a trabajar de profesora.

-Desde luego, la Shady Lane no puede competir con los sueldos de las escuelas públicas -le dijo a mi mujer miss Anne Miller Whitman, la directora, a lo cual agregó que, de todos modos, a los Darcy no podía importarles mucho "aquel detalle".  
Lizzy intentó desengañarla, pero lo único que logró, además de los tres mil quinientos al año que ya le había ofrecido la directora inicialmente, fueron dos minutos de "OH, OH, OH". A miss Whitman le parecieron muy ingeniosas las observaciones de Lizzy acerca del hecho de que los Darcy tenían que pagar alquiler como el resto de los mortales.  
Cuando Lizzy me contó la escena, formulé unas cuantas sugerencias imaginativas acerca de lo que miss Whitman podía hacer con sus -OH, OH, OH- tres mil quinientos. Pero entonces Lizzy me preguntó si estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la escuela de Derecho y a mantenerla a ella mientras sacaba los títulos necesarios para poder enseñar en una escuela estatal. Consagré al asunto una profunda meditación de dos segundos de duración, y llegué a una conclusión tan exacta como sucinta:

- Mierda.

- Muy elocuente -dijo mi mujer.

- Pues, ¿qué se supone que debía decir, Lizzy? ¿"Oh, OH, OH"?

- No. Lo que debes hacer es procurar que te gusten los spaghetti.

Así lo hice. Aprendí a aficionarme a los spaghetti, y Lizzy aprendió todas las recetas imaginables para conseguir que la pasta se pareciera a cualquier otra cosa. De modo que con nuestras ganancias del verano, el sueldo de Lizzy, y el anticipo cobrado a cuenta del trabajo que me proponía realizar en la Oficina de Correos durante la afluencia de Navidades, todo marchaba. Bueno, nos perdíamos muchas películas (y ella muchos conciertos), pero las cuentas cuadraban, salíamos del paso.  
Desde luego, este "salir" del paso era prácticamente nuestra única manera de "salir". porque lo cierto es que, en el aspecto social, nuestras vidas habían sufrido un cambio drástico. Seguíamos viviendo en Cambridge, de modo que, en teoría, Lizzy hubiese podido continuar frecuentando sus círculos musicales. Pero no había tiempo para ello. Llegaba de la escuela de Shady Lane exhausta, y todavía le tocaba preparar la cena (los restaurantes se hallaban fuera de nuestras posibilidades). En cuanto a mis amigos, fueron lo bastante delicados para dejarnos en paz. Quiero decir que no nos invitaban, para no obligarnos a corresponder, se comprende, ¿no?  
Hasta del rugby prescindimos.  
Como miembro del Varsity Club, yo tenía derecho a ocupar la mejor tribuna de la línea de los cincuenta metros. Pero la entrada costaba seis pavos, en total doce.

- Que no -argüía Lizzy-, que son seis. Puedes ir tú solo. Yo no entiendo jota de rugby, salvo que la gente chilla "A por ellos", que es lo que a ti te encanta, y por eso quiero que vayas, ¡Maldita sea!

- Ni hablar -contestaba yo, que al fin y al cabo era el marido y el cabeza de familia-. Además, más vale que aproveche el tiempo para estudiar.

Sin embargo, me pasaba las tardes de los sábados con el transistor pegado al oído, escuchando el rugido de los hinchas, quienes, aunque geográficamente no estaban ni a dos kilómetros de distancia, se hallaban para mí en otro mundo.  
Hice uso de mis privilegios de miembro del Varsity Club para conseguir entradas para el partido de Yale en beneficio de Robbie Wald, un compañero de la Escuela de Derecho. Cuando Robbie, deshaciéndose en muestras de agradecimiento, se despidió de nosotros, Lizzy me rogó que le explicara una vez más quiénes tenían derecho a los asientos de la tribuna del Varsity Club, y, una vez más, le expliqué que ello era un privilegio reservado para todos los que, independiente de su edad, su estatura o su condición social, habían defendido con nobleza el nombre de Harvard en las competiciones.

-¿También sobre agua? -preguntó Lizzy.

- Un campeón es un campeón -contesté-. Seco o mojado.

-Excepto tú, William -dijo-. Tú estás congelado.

Abandoné el tema, dando por supuesto que todo obedecía simplemente a la afición de Lizzy por los juegos de palabras, y deseando creer que no había segundas intenciones en sus preguntas acerca de las tradiciones atléticas de la Universidad de Harvard, tal como, por ejemplo, la sutil sugerencia de que aunque el Soldiers Field tenía capacidad para 45.000 espectadores, todo los antiguos atletas se sentarían en aquella única sección preferente. Todo. Jóvenes o viejos. Secos, húmedos… y hasta congelados. ¿Y eran solamente seis dólares lo que me mantenía alejado del estadio aquellos sábados por la tarde?  
No; si Lizzy llevaba alguna otra intención oculta, prefería no hablar de ello.

* * *

Chicas lamento la demora, prometo subir más seguido los capítulos, ya queda poco, espero lo hayan disfrutado, bye.


End file.
